¿De dónde vengo? y ¿a donde voy?
by cullen's nicky
Summary: Bella se rebela cuando se entera que es adoptada, cuando lo supera se va a Los Angeles y conoce a Edward quien la acerca a su pasado pero... ¿querrá Bella conocer su pasado? Una mujer es la clave pero...¿porqué es igual a bella?. ExB TODOS HUMANOS./detenida
1. El sueño

**Esta es mi primera historia, se me ocurrió después de un sueño que tuve asi que mezclé mis dos obsesiones: la saga crepúsculo y una hermana gemela... espero que les guste**

**Aqui va el primer cap...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1.-** **El sueño**

Me encontraba en una fiesta… por cierto era perfecta y eso que no la había organizado yo, lo que me en ese minuto me pareció raro.

Se encontraban mis amigos pero no reconocí a ninguno -era como si supiera de quien se trataba y al mismo tiempo lo ignorara-. De pronto comenzó a acercarse a mi un hombre, a medida que avanzaba hablaba con todos pero no mas de unos segundos. Cuando estuvo a mi lado noté que venia con otro sujeto al que no pude verle la cara ya que una luz me cegaba. Y el primero habló.

-¡Que bueno que aún estás aquí!- su tono era muy alegre y cariñoso, como si fuéramos muy cercanos. Yo sólo lo mire y sonreí. ¿Qué podría decir en ese momento? Pero él siguió hablando…

- Te presento a Edward Cullen, enséñale el lugar como buena anfitriona…- me guiño un ojo –…y no me dejes mal…_de nuevo_…-lo último casi lo susurró pero logré escucharlo. Supuse que no era primera vez que hacia eso y su tono de voz me hizo sentir avergonzada.

- Edward…- esta vez se giró hacia él- …ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan, espero que tengas suerte y te de el tiempo suficiente para que no creas que está loca.

Mi "amigo" me miró a los ojos y lo fulminé con una mirada que decía "¡¿_yo loca_?!" y un segundo después una que decía "¡_te voy a matar_¡".

Bueno los dejo, no quiero que Bella me mate…- y huyó.

Me dispuse a verle la cara al tipo que tenía en frente pensando en clasificarlo como un empresario joven con mucho ego que busca cazar a una mujer para la noche o como un modelo al que las mujeres persiguen, de esos que tienen una distinta cada noche. Entonces alcé mi rostro, me encontré con su mirada y todo en mi se estremeció. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, sólo podía verlo a él, olvidé por completo el lugar donde se suponía me encontraba, olvide los absurdos pensamientos que tenía de él, todo lo que sabía había desaparecido de mi mente incluyendo mi propio nombre.

No sé que tenía este hombre de especial -¿_Estás ciega_ _que no lo ves_?- pero me atraía a el como si fuera un imán y yo tan solo un pequeño alfiler, sus maravillosos ojos verde esmeralda eran un pozo de emociones indescifrables que me atraparon en ellos. Su piel era blanca y tersa como el marfil, se veía tan perfecta que no se como fue que me controlé para no lanzarme a él y acariciarla, su pelo era de color cobrizo y desordenado y brillaba como si el sol saliera por ahí, sus labios eran tan perfectos y carnosos que me hacían agua la boca, me llamaban a besarlos hasta perder la conciencia… _y feliz lo haría_.

Edward avanzó el paso que nos separaba, con su mano izquierda tomo mi mano derecha y la llevó hasta su pecho y puso su mano derecha en mi espalda acercándome hacia él tomando una posición como si fuéramos a bailar, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que curvara mi espalda y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro. Entonces mi mente comenzó a funcionar de manera poco usual, al ver los ojos de Edward pude leer en ellos que estaba igual de expectante que yo pensando si sería lo correcto hacer algo… como… no sé, besarnos tal vez, entonces me di cuenta que un hombre como el tan…tan perfecto nunca miraría siquiera a alguien tan…tan simple como yo, di un suspiro de frustración al darme cuenta de mis estúpidos pensamientos, entonces habló.

-Eres realmente perfecta- ven lo sabía yo soy tan… esperen un momento, dijo ¿perfecta?, ¿y su tono tenía entusiasmo y alegría? Sonrió y su sonrisa me deslumbró mas si eso fuera posible, mi respiración se aceleró tanto que estaba a punto de hiperventilar y no pude emitir ninguna palabra.

-No sé que me pasa… pero hay algo en ti que me atrae, es algo muy fuerte y superior a mis fuerzas.- Me miró con sus ojos radiantes y con un brillo especial esperando mi respuesta a su declaración… pero yo seguía como idiota sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

No sé cuanto tiempo esperó mi respuesta pero, pero luego de unos minutos su mirada pasó a ser triste y vi que sus ojos se despedían.

-Lo siento, creo que te asusté…- ¿qué? ¡No!, yo no estoy asustada… pero por que cree eso -_será tal vez por tu cara de idiota y tu falta de respuesta_-

-Será mejor que me marche- continuó – no quería molestarte… Perdón.- ¿Pero que hice?... _echar por la borda la mejor oportunidad que te pudo dar la vida. _Estaba ten nerviosa que… _deja de reprocharte y mejor haz algo que se va! _Entonces reaccioné.

-¡No!, por favor no te vayas. Sólo estaba nerviosa…- _¿solo nerviosa? mas bien en estado de shock_- pero ponte en mi lugar, no creí que fuera posible, no sabía que decir…-solté todo de sopetón solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta que no creí posible que… pero era demasiado tarde. Se giró y tenía un brillo de curiosidad en sus maravillosos ojos.

-¿Qué no creías que fuera posible?- tendré que aprender a cerrar mi bocota… _pues empieza ahora, que no ves que estas babeando_…dios es cierto! Cerré mi boca y el sonrió, era una hermosa sonrisa torcida, ¡como amo esa sonrisa!... _espera… ¿dijiste amo esa sonrisa? La has visto solo una vez._ ¡No! No puedo amar su sonrisa ni nada de él, sólo hemos hablado unos minutos_… corrección no han hablado, por lo menos tu no y sólo conoces su nombre, que te pasa…_sinceramente no lo sabía, ¿Qué tan vulnerable puedo ser a este hombre? _Averígualo._

-No creí que tú también sintieras una atracción tan fuerte- oh, oh solté el "también"- yo tampoco creo poder alejarme de ti- me expliqué y confirmé mi declaración con una sonrisa.

-Entonces estoy seguro que no te molestará que haga esto- ¿hacer que?

Y mi pregunta no formulada fue respondida por sus movimientos. Me tomó por la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, estaba frenético como corriendo en una maratón, desesperado. Yo lo miré expectante pidiéndole al cielo que me besara y al parecer el cielo me escuchó. Me mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo con una de sus manos en mi espalda y con la otra en mi cara manteniendo el control de la situación. Entonces comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos –dios iba a besarme_… no es un dios…_ pero esta cerca. Quería disfrutar la sensación en todo su esplendor por lo que cerré mis ojos y cuando sentí su aliento tan cálido, tan extaseante, tan único, tan divino, tan suave que llegaba a mi rostro… sonó la alarma de mi despertador para avisarme que debía empezar un nuevo día, lo que hice sin reproche ya que por primera vez las sensaciones e imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior se borraron de mi memoria cuando fui obligada a abrir los ojos.

* * *

**Ese sueño de bella será premonitorio? y porque es el unico sueño que no recuerda? hay muchas interrogantes y las respuestas llegan una a una... que frustración... bueno para ustedes :P aunque aún hay unas cuantas que desconozco.**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, reclamo, idea, sugerencia es bien aceptada. Déjense tentar y dejen un review.**


	2. Cómo si hubiera sido ayer

**aqui estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo... espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Como si hubiera sido ayer.**

"_Quería disfrutar la sensación en todo su esplendor por lo que cerré mis ojos y cuando sentí su aliento tan cálido, tan extaseante, tan único, tan divino, tan suave que llegaba a mi rostro… sonó la alarma de mi despertador para avisarme que debía empezar un nuevo día, lo que hice sin reproche ya que por primera vez las sensaciones e imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior se borraron de mi memoria cuando fui obligada a abrir los ojos."_

Fui directo al baño… y me di un baño de tina con sales aromáticas y espuma, con todo lo que encontré para relajarme…_siempre tengo problemas con eso… _tenía que ir al trabajo pero sentía un nerviosismo único como si fuera la primera vez que iría, pero no, era todo lo contrario, era el último. ¿Entonces porqué mi nerviosismo? Supongo que por todo lo que viene ahora… hogar nuevo, caras nuevas, estaría fuera de lugar otra vez. Pero lo mas importante este era mi último escalón para llegar a la cima en mi vida profesional, y convenientemente mi boleto fuera de esta ciudad.

Nunca me gustó vivir en Seattle, sabía que aquí no encontraría lo que me faltaba, aunque no sabía lo que necesitaba realmente, pero fuera de aquí… TODO SERÍA MAS FÁCIL. Di un gran suspiro mientras terminaba mi baño y fui a buscar mi ropa. Decidí usar un vestido azul de tirantes ceñido al cuerpo, me llegaba sobre la rodilla y tenía una cinta negra bajo el busto y encaje en el escote, con una chaqueta negra… algo formal y sexy a la vez, por supuesto con unos zapatos de gamuza negros con taco aguja de 10cm.

Sequé mi pelo y lo usé suelto con ondas semi-definidas. No me gustaba recargar mi maquillaje así que usaba tonos mas bien naturales y brillo en los labios. Estaba a punto de salir de mi departamento cuando sonó mi celular y no me sorprendí al ver el identificador de llamadas,

-Hola Alice… ¿sucede algo?- últimamente siempre encontraba algo para llamarme, aunque tal vez sólo buscaba excusas para pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo.

-¿Qué si me pasa algo?... ¡Por supuesto que me pasa algo!- prácticamente gritó al escuchar mi pregunta obvia – Mi mejor amiga se va mañana a formar parte del clan Rebi y ni siquiera se si la volveré a ver pronto- y estoy segura de que hizo un puchero.

-Oh vamos! Sabes que para tus vacaciones podrás ir a verme y que te ayudaré en todas tus locuras… se que no es lo mismo pasar de verme 25 hrs al día a verme máximo una vez al mes, pero te prometo que estaré en contacto contigo y Rosalie.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro… pero… tengo una duda.

- ¿Una duda? ¿y de que podrías tener tú una duda? Eres de las personas mas seguras que conozco en todo lo que no sean las emociones claro- ouch! Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero lo ignoré, últimamente soy buena ignorando cosas.

-¿Porqué me llamaste?... no es que me moleste pero debes admitir que nunca me has llamado antes de llegar a la oficina.

-Oh eso… un pequeño y obvio detalle. Supongo que estás nerviosa por tu último día que no te sientes siquiera capaz de manejar tu auto ni de desayunar, así que vine por ti, pasaremos a comprar un café y te llevaré al trabajo- Wow, estaba tan en lo cierto que aún me asustaba.

-eso aún me asusta Alice- le dije con tono entretenido- ¿en cuanto te veo?

-creo que el ascensor se demora dos minutos en bajar- dijo con tono inocente.

-OK. Te veo abajo- y colgué.

Cuando llegué abajo Alice miró mi ropa extrañada y me preocupé.

-¿Qué?- pregunté completamente desesperada.

-Tu ropa- dijo…ya sabía yo que era eso, ¿qué me voy a poner ahora? Y lo peor es que mis nervios se intensificaron.

-¡Ya sé que es mi ropa! Ven vas a tener que ayudarme a escoger algo para cambiarme.- La tomé del brazo dispuesta a arrastrarla hasta el departamento, pero me detuvo.

-Tranquila Bella…tu ropa no está mal, es sólo que es primera vez que vistes sin mis consejos y creo que pareces una de ellas…- puse una cara de "¿_de que hablas_?", realmente no sabía a que se refería, pero Alice se me adelantó- te ves como una del clan Rebi, ahora si que es oficial que eres una de ellas. Oh! Amiga estoy tan orgullosa de ti, lograste lo que te propusiste- dijo mientras me abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

-mmm…no lo sé…aún creo que me falta algo…

-Lo sé- dijo con suficiencia- siempre te ha faltado algo, aunque tuviste todo lo que cualquier persona hubiese podido desear.

-Sabes que no es así- estaba comenzando a irritarme.

-Hubiese sido así, si no te hubieses rebelado- era verdad, si no me hubiese "rebelado" mis "padres" me habrían dado todo sin chistar. Hasta después de mi rebelión intentaron ayudarme razonando conmigo, querían estar conmigo o cerca apoyándome pero yo no los dejé, al contrario, los alejé de mi.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- Alice sabía que no me gustaba ese tema… era muy delicado para mi y siempre se las ingeniaba para ponerlo en la conversación.

-Ya lo sé, ven vamos que unos cappuccinos nos esperan.

Una vez que los tuvimos nos dirigimos al trabajo.

-¿Ellos ya lo saben?- sabía que hablaba de René y Charlie. Hice como que no entendía para no responder.- Tus padres…¿ya saben que mañana te vas?- insistió.

-Ya conoces la respuesta, de todos modos no habrías aguantado las ganas de contarles.- Alice mantenía informados a mis padres de todas mis locuras, hazañas y logros, ella los veía mucho mas que yo…- apuesto que te preguntaron porque haría el viaje ¿no?

-Creyeron que tal vez tomaste la decisión porque pretendes buscar a _alguien_…

-¡Eso es una estupidez!- grité más que alterada mientras estacionaba el auto en el edificio donde trabajábamos.-No voy a intentar buscar a una persona que nunca me quiso…y sólo sé que no está en este país y eso disminuiría mi búsqueda al RESTO DEL MUNDO.

-Tranquila, no creí que te afectara tanto- _yo tampoco_.

-No importa lo que creyeran, yo les aclaré que te mudarías porque la oferta de trabajo con la que haz soñado toda tu vida. Tú ya no eres de las que se atan a personas, ahora eres libre y no te dejas atar.

-Cierto- dije tratando de auto convencerme- además…¿porqué buscaría a alguien que tal vez y hasta esta muerta?- al decir la última palabra se formó un nudo en mi garganta. Y recordé todo como si hubiera sido ayer…

**Flash back.**

Toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria mis padres me dieron todo lo que pedía, era una consentida pero nunca fui caprichosa. Cuando cumplí los 18 se me ocurrió ser productora de eventos, quería ser la mejor y trabajar con los mejores haciendo eventos de elite. Aunque mis padres no estaban de acuerdo me apoyaban y se harían cargo de mis gastos, aunque yo no quería…

Cuando se acercaba la fecha de las matriculas en la universidad comencé a buscar todos los documentos necesarios. Ese día mis padres no estaban en casa y los busqué sola… en ningún lugar los podía encontrar, ni siquiera en su cuarto, entonces se me ocurrió buscarlos en la caja fuerte que había en el armario de René. Había muchas carpetas ahí, y una llamó mi atención. Tenía escrito "_expediente de Bella_" en la tapa. Abrí la carpeta. La primera hoja parecía ser mi ficha o algo así, aparecían mis datos y mi estado de salud junto a una foto de cuando tenía un mes de nacida. "_no sabía que había tenido problemas de salud_" pensé, pero que ingenua era. Seguí observando y me encontré con un certificado de nacimiento… el mío… y lo que leí no me agradó. En el certificado decía que yo había nacido en Paris, y definitivamente Paris no estaba en USA ¡ni siquiera en este continente! Dios y mis padres me habían dicho que yo había nacido en forks… ¿me habían mentido?

-¡No esto no puede ser posible, estoy soñando, es un mal entendido!

Entonces vi el último documento, y supe que toda mi vida había vivido una mentira, tuve que observarlo varias veces antes de asimilar esas tres palabras "certificado de adopción". Sentí un vacio en mi pecho, siempre lo había sentido pero ahora se podía decir que sabía el porque y ahora se extendía a todo mi cuerpo sin piedad. No soportaba tanta tristeza sin consuelo. Me abracé a mis piernas y caí en posición fetal al suelo. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Charlie y René llegaron, no tuvieron que preguntar que pasó, estaba a la vista el problema. Se preocuparon por mi y eso me enojó demasiado tanto que no pude evitar gritarle a René "_yo no soy tu hija_" cuando me llamó así. Les obligué a no contarme nada hasta que yo se los pidiera, no les permití acercarse a mí para nada estrictamente necesario. Ese día me fui de mi casa y con Alice y Rosalie (ella era dos años mayor que nosotras pero la conocíamos ya que había sido compañera de Emmet en el instituto y ahora era su novia.) nos compramos un departamento en Seattle para aminorar los gastos. Yo trabajaba y me pagaba los estudios y me mantenía. Y a pesar de todo no volví a aceptar ayuda de Charlie y René.

A los pocos meses me entró curiosidad por saber de dónde venía y me acerqué a mis padres para que me lo contaran.

Supe que al año de casados fueron a vivir a Europa y pensaron en la posibilidad de adoptar ya que no podían tener hijos y allá los trámites eran mucho más rápidos que en otro lugar. Cuando me conocieron yo tenía dos meses de vida y a las tres semanas ya era su hija legalmente. Pregunté por mis padres biológicos pero sólo sabían que un hombre de buena posición (al parecer era mi padre) me había dejado en el centro de adopción diciendo que no quería estorbos si no estaba mi madre (supuse que cuando nací mi madre había quedado muy débil y después había muerto o tal vez nos había abandonado y mi padre no quería a la hija de una traidora) y me dejó un colgante perteneciente a la familia de mi madre. Era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de una "V" de 5cm cubierta con diamantes y con esmeraldas. Ese colgante es lo único que tengo desde que nací. Es lo único que tengo de mi madre.

Cuando terminé la carrera comencé a trabajar en la mejor productora de eventos de Seattle, en uno de los eventos más importantes que me tocó realizar se encontraba Denia Rebi una de las mejores organizadoras de eventos del país aunque sólo trabaja en Los Ángeles. Ese día vio mi trabajo, le gustó y me ofreció trabajo con ella lo que sin dudar acepté.

**Fin del Flash back.**

De pronto salí de mis recuerdos ya estábamos subiendo en el ascensor a nuestras oficinas y de pronto tuve una epifanía.

-¿Sabes?, creo que siempre lo supe.

-¿Qué era lo que sabías?

-Siempre, en el fondo supe que era adoptada, a veces me sentía sola o sentía pena sin saber porque.¿Te acuerdas que a los 7 jugaba a que era adoptada y que tenía una hermana gemela? Era como si deseara con todas mis fuerzas ser adoptada.

-Lo recuerdo en ese momento creí que estabas loca aunque me gustó cuando le hiciste creer a Mike newton que eras tu hermana gemela y lo golpeaste a mitad del patio del instituto. Usabas esa excusa hasta para justificar tus cambios de humor.

-A veces extraño hacer eso...Pero volviendo a lo de mis padres, ¿sabes que hizo que me enojara con ellos?

-Era exactamente lo que te iba a preguntar

-Porque me lo ocultaron… y sumándole a eso…

-Tu orgullo y testarudez.

-Exacto. Voy a ir a verlos esta noche- dije.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí! Además no quiero que piensen que no los quiero… Me costó pero al final creo que los entiendo.

-Es una buena decisión- dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor, nos separamos y fui a mi oficina para llamar a mamá y decirle que quería cenar con ellos esta noche.

La mañana pasó tranquila, demasiado para mi bien mental. Había pensado que tal vez me harían una fiesta de despedida… ¡Que bueno que no fue así! Cuando llamé a mamá para auto invitarme a cenar a su casa se puso muy contenta, pero hubo algo que llamó demasiado mi atención para ser un simple comentario. Antes de despedirse me dijo: "_suerte a la salida"_… ¿Qué podría pasarme a la salida?, que yo sepa mi mamá no es psíquica… y una palabra vino a mi mente: Alice.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida las palabras de mi madre se hicieron presentes en mi mente, y para evitar cualquier tipo de evento en mi nombre por simple que fuera, y ya que nunca me gustaron las despedidas comencé a escabullirme. Llegué al ascensor sin imprevistos, _demasiado simple_, cuando las puertas de éste empezaron a abrirse estuve segura que me había salvado hasta que dentro de éste vi a mis temores cobrar vida… Alice estaba dentro y por supuesto no dejó que me fuera de allí. _Oh-oh_.

-¡Alice, no por favor!- supliqué mientras me arrastraba a la dirección contraria- tengo que ir dónde mamá – dije haciendo un puchero y poniendo mis ojos del gato de Shreck… con la esperanza que me funcionaran.

-¿Sabías que esa mirada no funciona conmigo?... ¡yo la inventé!- _ouch!_ Eso lo había olvidado…- además tu mamá ya sabe de esto y no se va a molestar por que te retrases una hora – OK ahora estebe todo claro, por eso René me deseó suerte.

-OK, y ahora dónde se supone que vamos… espero que sea dentro del edificio o dentro de la ciudad…- cuando tienes una amiga como Alice, cualquier cosa te parece posible, para ella todo tiene sentido y nada es imposible.

-jajaja, por supuesto que es dentro del edificio, quieres llegar dónde René ¿no?- claro si no fuera por eso quizá dónde estaría en este momento… _gracias mamá_.- aunque… - oh, oh eso significa problemas.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿dónde será la –_maldita-_ despedida?

-La… bueno… la hice en… te va a encantar… será en… la sala de conferencias.

-Oh, bueno la sala de conferencias, me estaba asustan… ¡Qué!- sabía que nada podía ser tan bueno- pero Alice, esa sala es muy grande, demasiado… ¿Cuántas personas caben? ¿mil? O más

-Caben las personas necesarias.

-Además ese salón sólo se usa para ocasiones especiales.

-¡Exacto!- dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta adornada por un arco de globos del famoso salón, y abrió las puertas llevándome al mismo infierno.

Entré al salón y abrí mis ojos como platos, todo bien organizado, luces, comida, bebidas, hasta un DJ. ¡Por dios qué clase de despedida es esta!... ¡esta mejor que una fiesta!, _tal vez están celebrando mi salida_… pero lo más impactante fueron las personas que estaban… ¿cuántas personas habrá aquí?.

-Vinieron todos los de la empresa, querían estar contigo, además eres leyenda nadie ha dado un salto tan alto – dijo mi amiga mientras empezábamos a caminar adentrándonos en la fiesta. Había personas que nunca había visto en mi vida ni en la empresa y todos me saludaban y deseaban suerte… y por supuesto también estaban las personas que más quería y los que más me apoyaban.

En el centro de toda la multitud estaban mis amigos, mi familia. Jasper, novio de Alice, alto, musculoso, de piel blanca, rubio y de ojos azules (él se encarga de estudiar y conseguir a nuestros potenciales clientes). Rosalie, hermana gemela de Jasper, con una belleza despampanante (trabaja en recursos humanos, analiza a las personas y crea los grupos de trabajo para una mayor eficiencia según sus capacidades) y por último estaba Emmet, mi primo y novio de Rosalie, cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, es algo musculoso… bueno muy musculoso, a simple vista parece un matón y después de hablar con él quieres que sea tu osito de peluche, es realmente tierno (el trabaja en la administración de la empresa siempre está buscando ideas nuevas en el mercado para aminorar costos sin aminorar nuestra calidad). Gracias a Emmet, Alice y yo encontramos este trabajo. Ella se encarga de la decoración de los eventos y yo de la organización.

Nos acercamos directamente a ellos, no quería pasar mi última hora aquí con personas que no conozco o me caen mal.

-¡Bella!- dijo, más bien gritó Emmet mientras me levantaba del suelo dando unas cuantas vueltas conmigo antes de bajarme.

-Bájala que va a marear- Rose al rescate- ¡Amiga te extrañaré tanto!- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si Bells, todos te extrañaremos mucho- dijo Jasper mientras se unía al abrazo de Rosalie, como él tenía a Alice de la mano ella también se unió al abrazo. Vi a Emmet muy pensativo.

-Emmet. Que pasa.- le dijo Rose.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo- sus ojitos brillaban de emoción.

-Dinos- me apresuré a decir.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- gritó y nos abrazó a todos juntos, no se cómo lo hizo pero nos levantó a todos y luego de unos momentos nos bajó.

-Eso fue tan Emmet- le dije a Rose.

-¿Qué necesitas primita?- dijo Em.

- Yo, nada.

-Entonces, porque me llamaste.

-Yo no te llamé.

-Si lo hiciste, dijiste mi nombre.

-Esto es una locura.- dijo Jasper.

-Si, yo también extrañaré tus locuras primita.

-Emmet el de las locuras eres tú.- me apuré en decirle.

-Ah, no me des tanto crédito, hasta en eso eres generosa.

-Que quieres decir con eso Em.

-¡Que te quiero mucho y que te voy a extrañar!... no se cuando te vuelva a ver primita.

-Yo creo que la volveremos a ver antes de lo que pensamos- dijo "Alice la psíquica", es extraño pero siempre que Ali dice algo, se cumple.

-¿Otra "visión" Alice?... hace mucho que no tenías visiones.

-Y allá van de nuevo con los sueños y visiones.- dijo Emmet. Y comenzó a observar la comida y las bebidas.

-Si, otra, pero esta es muy nítida… lo que se viene es muy fuerte, en un momento u otro tiene que pasar, no importa cómo ni dónde pero es un hecho, ¿Qué Bella, tu no haz tenido sueños?- Así como Alice a veces yo también tengo visiones, más bien sueños premonitorios, en el caso de Al son exactos, ve imágenes del futuro, en cambio mis sueños suelen cambiar, aunque el mensaje sigue siendo el mismo… y su pregunta me dejó pensativa.

Emmet observa las luces y globos.

-De hecho… nunca he olvidado un sueño, hasta hoy… se que soñé algo anoche y esta mañana no lo recordaba, y lo peor es que siento que el mensaje es importante y trascendental, tal vez estoy dejando pasar algo grande. ¿Y si me tengo que quedar?

Emmet mira sus uñas y bosteza.

-Tranquila Bella, nosotros te veremos pronto pero no será aquí… definitivamente tu destino está en Los Ángeles.

-Bueno destino o no, hay una fiesta que quiero disfrutar, y nadie, ni siquiera tu despedida me la va a arruinar.

-Emmet es mi fiesta de despedida.

-¡Exacto! Y te queda una hora y es casi, casi imposible disfrutarla en ese tiempo ¿Qué haces hablando del futuro?, hay que celebrar tu nuevo contrato. Ven vamos a bailar- y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Mejor dicho y nos pusimos a bailar de inmediato… ya estábamos en el centro de la pista improvisada del salón y no me podía quejar por los comentarios de Emmet, a él sólo le interesa divertirse y como no es capaz de entender los temas profundos...

* * *

**Bueno quería agradecer a "Angie Cullen Hale"... no pensé que tendría siquiera un review, soy sincera al decir que escribí sólo por la necesidad de hacerlo y aunque fuera sólo uno me alegró muchisimo. **

**La idea de que Bella deseara una gemela a los 7 años salio de mis frustraciones mas grandes... es que puedo llegar a ser tan loca como para imaginarmelo conmigo. si, siempre he querido una hermana gemela... aún creo que puedo encontrarmela por ahí en algún momento, es loco no? una vez le dije a un compañero de curso que a veces me hacíapasar por mi hermana gemela muerta para sentir que estaba viva y no si fue lo mejor o lo peor el hecho de que me creyó. obvio después me retracté pero en el momento fue muy chistoso.**

**Sobre lo del sueño... bueno es un sueño muy importante, _aunque creo que cualquier sueño donde esté Edward es importante_, sólo quiero acotar dos cosas de ese sueño... **

**1º el mensaje del sueño de Bella es que ella conocerá a Edward cullen y como los sueños de Bella no son exactos no es olbigatoriamente necesario que se conozcan como en el sueño tal vez ni siquiera los presenten o quiza se conozcan por casualidad, a eso me refiero con que sus sueños pueden cambiar y definitivamente no se conocerán como en el sueño.**

**2º quiero explicar porque Bella olvidó ese sueño si siente que es importante, exactamente por lo mismo. Edward será tan importante en el futuro de Bella uniéndola a su pasado que no queremos que ella al conocerlo como el hombre de su sueño se aleje de él con tal de no acercarse a la vida que pudo tener de no haber sido dada en adopción y creánme ella se acercará demasiado a su pasado desconocido.**

**el próximo cap se llama. "Una semana para adaptarme", aparecerán nuevos personajes, y conoceremos un poco de Edward Cullen.**

**Besos para todos los que escriben, leen y leerán.**


	3. Una semana para adaptarme

_**Hola... espero que no me maten por el atraso... abajo estarán mis disculpas, espero que les guste este cap que es más largo en recompensa... nos leemos abajo :P**_

_-Tranquila Bella, nosotros te veremos pronto pero no será aquí… definitivamente tu destino está en Los Ángeles._

_-Bueno destino o no, hay una fiesta que quiero disfrutar, y nadie, ni siquiera tu despedida me la va a arruinar._

_-Emmet es mi fiesta de despedida._

_-¡Exacto! Y te queda una hora y es casi, casi imposible disfrutarla en ese tiempo ¿Qué haces hablando del futuro?, hay que celebrar tu nuevo contrato. Ven vamos a bailar- y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Mejor dicho y nos pusimos a bailar de inmediato… ya estábamos en el centro de la pista improvisada del salón._

**Capitulo 3: Una semana para adaptarme.**

La fiesta estuvo entretenida, a pesar de la melancolía… al final de ésta mi ahora exjefa me deseó mucho éxito y felicitándome por mi decisión ya que en Seattle no aprendería más de lo que ya sé pero que con Denia se me abrirían muchas puertas en el mundo e iba a crecer en el ámbito profesional.

Después Alice me llevó a casa de mis padres. Mi madre preparó,… bueno mandó a preparar (ya que ella es nula en la materia de la cocina) mi platillo favorito… "ravioles" y de postre – mi parte favorita de la cena- "tarta de fresas".

Por supuesto les expliqué a mis padres que no los odiaba y que me había dolido que me ocultaran de dónde venía. Les pedí perdón por el daño que les causé… ese fue un acto de madurez debo agregar… si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho antes… ahora realmente me arrepentía, después de todo ellos estuvieron para mi todos estos años.

Casi a media noche pedí un taxi para irme a mi departamento, aunque también vivían allí Alice y Rose, pero la más lo usa soy yo, ellas prefieren pasar la noche en los departamentos de Jasper y Emmet.

Mis maletas estaban hechas hace unos días… por supuesto antes de pensar en empacar cualquier cosa tuve que hacer un trato con Alice: fuimos de compras ya que no llevaría ninguna prenda usada. Entonces Alice no decidiría que llevaría a Los Ángeles pero si debía aprobar lo que yo comprara… era un trato simple y ambas terminamos satisfechas y así Alice se convenció de que ya sabía lo suficiente de moda como para vestirme sola sin estar out. La verdad es que no la culpo por pensar así, nunca me gustó la moda cuando era adolescente, hasta era torpe pero cuando entré a la universidad les pedí ayuda a mis amigas que me enseñaran ¡TODO! Para sobrevivir. Si quería trabajar en esto de los eventos no podía ser menos y si quería ser la mejor debía serlo en todo sentido, aunque los tips de moda sólo los uso fuera de casa. Después de mi rebelión no fui la misma, dejé de ser la niña dulce y me auto convertí en una mujer.

Cuando entré al depto. Todo estaba en calma por lo que supuse que las chicas no estaban de humor… -claro, no estaban de humor para "dormir" solas- encontré una nota sobre la mesa del recibidor que decía: "No queríamos hacer que duermas mal así que fuimos dónde los chicos, pero no te preocupes estaremos aquí para llevarte al aeropuerto. Te queremos… Rose y Alice."

Lo bueno de eso era que podría dormir tranquila sin escuchar ruidos molestos, ya que era bastante saber lo que harían como para tener que escucharlos toda la noche –agradecí mentalmente por eso.

No podía dormir, ¿cómo sería mi vida desde ahora? Estaba expectante y ansiosa. No quería pensar así que puse un poco de música para relajarme, dándome cuenta de lo rara que era me dormí entre rock, baladas y pop.

**Martes.**

Me desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana y me fui directo a la ducha, luego del baño me apliqué 2 gotas de aceite pétalos de rosas que usaba desde que comencé a usar tacones de 10cm… era mi forma de sentirme mujer. Ya tenía lista la ropa que usaría así que no me abrumé pensando en que ponerme. Comencé con mi ropa interior que ahora era sólo lencería, unos hot-pants blancos y una corsé blanco con detalles rosas. Calcé unos zapatos negros, luego me puse un short negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca y junto a mi bolsa que era del tamaño perfecto para que cupiera dentro mi billetera, mi celular, mi brillo labial, mi espejo, un cepillo de pelo y mi súper lima (para súper relajarme) dejé un bolero negro que usaría si llegaba a sentir algo de frío.

Los colores que escogí tal ves no eran tan alegres pero con las prendas correctas me veo sofisticada, casual, y juvenil.

Fui a prepararme algo para desayunar sobre la 10am pero ya estaba servido y esperando por mi junto a mis amigos y mi primo. Fue el desayuno más reconfortante de toda mi vida, nunca lo olvidaría.

Terminamos y fuimos inmediatamente al aeropuerto ya que mi vuelo salía al medio día.

Los últimos abrazos de despedida me hicieron dudar… quería quedarme, tenía miedo pero había algo en Los Ángeles que me llamaba, que me hacía ir… ¿qué era? … lo averiguaría.

Justo antes de abordar el avión me di vuelta para ver a mis seres queridos, me despedí con la mano y antes de seguir mi camino un pensamiento vino a mi mente: "ahora estas sola Bella… sin nadie… desde tu nacimiento estabas y siempre debiste estar así… sola, ahora comienza tu vida, demuestra lo que vales, demuestra lo que eres."

Después de avión aterrizó, fui por mis maletas y cuando las tuve me dirigí a la salida pero una voz me detuvo…

-¡Bella! –me giré para ver quien era, aunque su voz me era extrañamente familiar- ¡que bueno que estás aquí pensé que no llegaría a tiempo y te irías sola!

-Denia, que sorpresa verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-OH! Lo siento, debí avisarte… vine a buscarte y te llevaré a tu nueva casa- pero yo no tengo casa aquí… ¿o si?

-Denia… ¿dijiste casa?

-¡sí!, bueno, en realidad no es una casa es un departamento, es precioso y te va a encantar la vista- estaba tan emocionada hablándome que me recordó a Alice. Sonreí por eso.

-Pero… yo, no… -me interrumpió, yo no tenía un lugar dónde llegar y no pedí que me buscaran uno.

-Tranquila, decidí buscar un lugar para ti. Para que no tengas que buscar algo precipitado y así estés cómoda, si quieres después puedes buscar algo que te acomode más pero por ahora te quedarás ahí. El departamento ya está amueblado y están pagados los 3 primeros meses.

-OK genial, gracias… ¿ahora nos vamos?

-sí, pero ven, no iremos por la salida principal, hay muchos periodistas que quieren saber de ti no saben tu nombre ni conocen tu rostro y les intriga que te proteja tanto, eso sin contar que vine por ti personalmente, así que iremos por la salida lateral, mi limosina nos está esperando.

Fuimos por la salida lateral y nos esperaba una hermosa Hummer, no es que sepa de autos pero esa limo me gustaba. Una vez que Peter, el chofer, guardara mi equipaje nos dirigimos al que sería mi hogar los próximos 3 meses.

En el camino Denia me preguntó por mis amigos y mis cercanos. Hablé de mis padres y de lo orgullosa que estaba de ellos aunque no hablé de nuestro "altercado". Lo que más le llamó la atención a Denia fueron mis amigos, cuando le conté lo que hacía cada uno de nosotros se maravilló, sus palabra exactas fueron "Wow, tú y tus amigos forman un equipo de trabajo completo y si lo que hacen les gusta lo mismo que a ti estoy segura de que serían una digna competencia"

Nunca había pensado eso, en realidad creo que Alice sería más feliz diseñando su propia línea de ropa y atendiendo su boutique y al igual que Rosalie serían muy buenas haciendo make overs. Lo de los make overs le fascinó tanto que me pidió contactarlas para que ayuden a mejorar la imagen de otras del clan que están haciendo decaer la imagen de la empresa, y estoy segura que a ellas les fascinaría hacer ese trabajo para Denia. Y Denia era tan parecida a Alice que estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien.

Maravillosamente el edificio quedaba en la avenida "la playa", frente a la playa, que sin duda era un lugar al que siempre iba cuando quería pensar. Así estuviera en el fin del mundo escogería iría a una playa.

Subimos al departamento que no era un departamento, aunque suene raro… ¡era un piso completo!, un penhouse.

Al entrar logré ver en el vestíbulo una mesa a la derecha apoyada a la pared y sobre ésta un arreglo de flores. En el centro unos sillones que se veían realmente cómodos. A la derecha había una especie de invernadero con plantas de todo tipo. Y al final del invernadero había una puerta que daba acceso a un balcón con terraza incluida, la vista no era perfecta pero era tranquila, aunque con el amanecer de fondo y una taza de café…

A la izquierda del vestíbulo había un pasillo en el que había cuatro puertas. Una era una sala para distraerse, dónde se podía escuchar música, ver pelis o jugar nintendo. Esto le encantaría a Jas y a Em –pensé.

Había una habitación para huéspedes, un baño para invitados y el comedor que estaba conectado a la cocina que estaba al final del pasillo.

Junto al pasillo había una escalera que daba a un segundo piso. Arriba había 3 habitaciones, cada una con baño propio. Por supuesto me quedé con la habitación principal, que me enamoró sólo por la vista, había un balcón que daba hacia la playa, el sonido del mar era tan relajante que me traían los consejos o soluciones a mis problemas cuando los necesitaba. Estaba dando el visto bueno al lugar cuando entró Denia en la habitación.

-Bella… oh! Lo siento no quería interrumpirte.

-Oh descuida, no hacía nada que no pueda hacer después.

-Entonces… ¿te gustó el departamento?

-Me encantó, aunque es muy grande para sólo una persona.

-Si, pero siempre te pueden venir a visitar, estoy segura que a tus amigos les gustaría venir para sus vacaciones.

-Si creo que tienes razón, además estoy segura que salón recreativo la encantará a Emmet y a Jasper.

-¿Salón recreativo?

-Así nombre a la habitación de películas y video juegos.

-Nunca nadie nombró esa habitación… es interesante… creo que desde ahora lo llamaré salón recreativo.

-Bueno Bella, me voy, te quedas en tu casa.

-Está bien, Bye- me giré para comenzar a deshacer mi equipaje pero Denia se devolvió.

-Oh, Bella…

-¿Si?- parecía tener una duda.

-Bueno tu empiezas a trabajar el próximo lunes, pero este viernes habrá un evento muy importante y de verdad me gustaría que fueras, podrías comenzar a familiarizarte con el ambiente, con el trabajo, con los invitados y hasta hacer tus propias ideas para tus proyectos.

-Denia, ¿enserio?, por supuesto que quiero ir- no pude contener la sonrisa que se formó en mi cara.

-¡Genial! Ya estás en la lista de invitados- Wow a esta mujer no se le escapa nada, eso es tan Alice… definitivamente se llevarán bien- La fiesta será en el 2411 de la sexta avenida y puedes llegar sobre las 10pm, ya habrá ambiente.

-Gracias Denia ahí estaré- y se fue.

Como era martes tenía unos días para acomodarme, aunque mi maleta con ropa, la maleta de mis zapatos y la de mis libros y música no serían tanto trabajo. En la noche ya tenía todo acomodado. Me di una ducha relajante y me puse mi pijama de seda –a veces lo usaba, otras veces sólo usaba lencería-, iba a acostarme y mágicamente me acordé de Alice, así que la llamé para contarle sobre mi primer día.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Ya empezaste a trabajar? Vi en las noticias que Denia Rebi fue a buscar a la nueva integrante de su clan, ¿En verdad fue a buscarte? ¿Cómo es? ¿Te trató bien? Por favor respóndeme.

-Alice- pude hablar por fin- Por eso te llamé, para contarte todo. Estoy bien aunque ya los extraño me gustaría que estuvieran aquí conmigo- escuché un nosotros también Bella y supe que Alice puso el altavoz- Mi día estuvo tranquilo, ya estoy instalada en un súper departamento de 2 pisos con 4 habitaciones, salón recreativo y hasta invernadero y mi habitación tiene vista a la playa. Aún no estoy trabajando empiezo el lunes. Denia fue personalmente a buscarme, me trató muy bien y con respecto a cómo es… bueno, me recuerda a ti Alice, esta loca por la moda, es igual de entusiasta que tú y quiere que tú y Rose se hagan cargo del cambio de imagen de algunas chicas del clan- esperé por una respuesta o un grito pero nada llegó.

-Alice… alguien, ¿están bien?

-Bella, ¿estás bromeando? No nos perderíamos esa oportunidad por nada del mundo. ¿Pero dónde nos quedaríamos?- preguntó Rose.

-Rose, amor ¿Qué no escuchaste que le sobran 3 habitaciones?- dijo Emmet.

-Exacto y creo que a los chicos les gustaría venir también… y sus vacaciones son pronto ¿NO? ¿Entonces… que dicen?

-Digo que nos vemos en dos semanas- dijo Alice.

-No creo que haya problemas- dijo Jasper.

-Genial.

-¿Y ya conociste a alguien Bells?-preguntó Emmet.

-¿Tienes planes para estos días?- dijo Rose.

-No he conocido a nadie, pero si tengo planes, Denia me invitó a una fiesta este viernes así que iré a ver a lo que me enfrento.

-Wow te rodearás de gente importante, tal vez conozcas a alguien especial.

-No Alice yo no me ato a las personas en el sentido romántico.

-OK Bella piensa lo que quieras pero te aseguro que conocerás a alguien… y quiero conocerlo cuando vaya a verte.

-Si Alice, cómo digas- dije con sarcasmo- Me voy a dormir.

-Sólo no digas que no te lo dije.

-Te queremos Bella- dijeron todos.

-Yo también los quiero, descansen y no hagan cosas raras en mi habitación.

-Demasiado tarde- le escuché decir a Jasper.

-Duerme Bells- dijo Alice y cortó antes de que preguntara por mi habitación.

Pero no importaba, me extrañaban y estaban en mi cuarto para tenerme cerca, así que colgué y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Miércoles.**

Desperté y vi a través de mi ventana que era un hermoso, despejado y cálido día, inmediatamente se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro nunca me gustó el frio de Seattle y Forks y no me costaría acostumbrarme a esta calidez.

Me duche y vestí, aun no tenía hambre pero sabía que en menos de dos horas mi estómago comenzaría a reclamar y no había comprado nada para comer…

Fui a revisar la cocina ante de salir y como supuse no había absolutamente nada para comer, así que Sali y fui a comprar lo necesario para tener una estadía amena.

Cuando iba camino al supermercado me dieron ganas de desayunar… mi estómago no me ayudaría hoy… iba por la avenida "la playa" y me encontré con un local de comida rápida saludable y entré para pedir algo para desayunar.

El lugar se llamaba NESSIE'S CLUB, era totalmente alegre, colorido y pintoresco… me acerqué a la barra y tomé un menú, me sorprendí al ver que efectivamente vendían comida saludable y nada de frituras… todo a base de frutas y verduras el paraíso para los vegetarianos.

Una chica se acercó a pedir mi orden…

-Hola, soy Nessie, ya decidiste que vas a ordenar?- era una muchacha menudita, de cabello cobrizo y ojos color bronce, su piel era blanca y sus mejillas rosadas y muy alegre. Me sonrió y no pude evitar respondérle su sonrisa con otra.

-mmm… sí, quiero una ensalada de frutas y jugo de melón.

-Melón?- asentí

-Hay algo malo con eso?

-No en realidad a mi me encanta el melón, es sólo que las personas de aquí no lo piden… ¿De dónde eres?- dijo mientras entregaba mi orden para que la prepararan.

-De hecho vengo de Seattle aunque nací en Forks.

-Wow!, mis tíos viven en Forks y mi prima Alice vive en Seattle- llegué a escuchar el click en mi cabeza.

-¡Eres la prima de Alice Brandon!

-Si… ¿la conoces?

-Es mi mejor amiga… soy Bella.

-¡Creí que nunca te conocería Bella!- me abrazó muy fuerte…en eso sonó una campanilla avisando que mi orden estaba lista. Nessie me la entregó y seguimos hablando.

-¿Y que haces por aquí Bella? ¿Estás de vacaciones?

-Oh, no. Estoy aquí por trabajo, soy organizadora de eventos… trabajo con los mejores para los mejores.

-¿Y con quien vienes a trabajar? No tienes que responder es sólo que aquí sólo triunfas con los mejores y tengo que asegurarme que estés con ellos.

-Tranquila no tengo problema en contarte, me caes bien- me llevé un poco de ensalada de frutas a la boca… estaba deliciosa- El lunes empiezo a trabajar con Denia Rebi- los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos y pestañeó un par de veces para asimilar la información.

-Oh mi dios… no lo puedo creer, toda la cuidad ha intentado saber de ti… eres un misterio. Denia dijo que eras la mejor pero no quiso decir tu nombre, no quería agobiarte, sólo quiere que estés cómoda aquí…

-Espera un momento- la interrumpí- ¿Tú conoces a Denia?

-Sí, la conocí aquí hace un par de meses, estaba muy ansiosa esperando una respuesta de trabajo, supongo que la tuya, y estuvo realmente feliz cuando le diste tu respuesta.

-¿Enserio? No me la puedo imaginar… ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-Bueno… ella vino a "celebrar" por así decirlo, por aquí no vienen los periodistas ni paparazzi, tenía una sonrisa inmensa en su cara, no se pudo aguantar decirle a alguien y cómo yo estaba aquí…

-Cayó de inmediato… -terminé su frase- ella me recuerda a Alice.

-A mi también, por eso creo que nos llevamos muy bien y nos hicimos amigas, aunque hablamos a escondidas.

-¿Cómo a escondidas?... si te incomoda no respondas por favor, es sólo que me resulta extraño.

-Sí, a mí también me resulta extraño el problema es mi hermano, no le gusta el mundo de los famosos para mi, el quiere que yo tenga una vida normal y Denia no ayudaría a eso.

-Creo que lo entiendo, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente importante no me involucro con ellos, sigo teniendo a mis amigos de siempre.

-Es exacto lo que hace mi hermano, los ignora o por lo menos lo intenta.

-¿Cómo?, perdón… me perdí. ¿Tu hermano también es parte de la "farándula de Los Ángeles"?

-Si y como conoce el ambiente no le gusta para mi, por eso hablo con Denia a escondidas mi hermano es amigo de ella pero cualquier persona que está con ella se transforma en celebridad casi de inmediato.

-Ahora entiendo tu punto. ¿Y… a que se dedica tu hermano?

--¿Quieres saber quien es?- me dijo con tono pícaro.

-Ya sé a que viene ese tono… pero no quiero saber su nombre - era verdad- si llego a conocerlo y nos hacemos amigos lo sabré cuando hable de ti ¿no lo crees?, sólo quiero saber a que se dedica.

-Bueeeeeno, en ese caso te lo diré. El es músico… ¿quieres saber que instrumento toca? – ahora en su mirada había picardía.

-Definitivamente ¡no!, serían muchas pistas, ¿no crees?

-Está bien, pero tengo una duda de este juego tuyo.

-Adelante pregunta.

-Si vienes de nuevo y alguna vez mencionas el nombre de mi hermano… ¿quieres que te diga que es él?- lo pensé un poco pero quería jugar con el misterio en esta cuidad.

-Definitivamente no, preferiría saberlo por él aunque el no sepa la importancia de la información que me da.

-OK luego no te quejes.

-Oh nunca lo haría, en este caso, yo puse las reglas del juego y no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada, lo que me cuesta es disculparme por mis errores… o esa fue una de las descripciones de Alice.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en el penhouse?- no quise preguntarle cómo supo eso porque seguro Denia le contó.

-Tres meses, en ese tiempo supongo que podré encontrar algo menos ostentoso y más tranquilo y aún más cerca del mar.

-Bueno, yo tengo una casa a la orilla de la playa… podría arrendártela una vez que salgas del penhouse.

-¿Enserio?- no puedo creer que tenga algo de buena suerte- genial, gracias, apenas puedo esperar…- tendré que comprar algunas cosas y … ¡comprar! Oh dios mío lo olvidé por completo…- Nessie, lo siento me tengo que ir necesito comprar algunas cosas.

-Oh, entiendo, necesitas comer- esta chica es adivina, igual a Alice- a dos calles de aquí venden lo mejor y no es caro, el lugar sólo lo conocen las personas a las que se lo han recomendado, algunas celebridades lo conocen… no es exclusivo pero tampoco es común.

-Wow, sólo hay que saber dónde buscar y hablar con las personas adecuadas.

-Aprendes rápido.

-Me gusta el misterio que empiezo a conocer de este lugar, creo que no me aburriré.

-¡Eso nunca! Pero si llega a pasar camina por la orilla de la playa hacia el este, más allá de las rocas.

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-No es un algo… es un alguien, creo que te podría agradar.

-Perfecto lo haré.

-¿No harás preguntas sobre la persona?

-NO, puedo vivir con eso- aseguré.

-Sólo dile que necesitabas desconectarte… entenderá.

-Perfecto. Ahora me voy, no me quiero retrasar más y el desayuno estuvo realmente delicioso, gracias.

-No hay de que, cuídate… y sobre la tienda está a dos calles, es la tercera tienda, no te perderás es un mundo perfecto.

Salí de ahí y seguí mi camino dos calles más hasta que hasta que llegué a la dichosa tienda… Nessie tenia razón, imposible perderse por su nombre… "Perfect World".

En el mostrador había libros, ¿no se supone que vendían alimentos?, aunque Nessie dijo que no era una tienda común, así que entré.

El lugar era realmente amplio y de dos pisos, simplemente una maravilla. En el primer piso había libros en estantes y objetos antiguos; en el segundo piso había ropa y accesorios, ropa y demás y en el fondo había una especie de invernadero, a la derecha había un mesón y detrás de éste un estante con abarrotes y cosas por el estilo junto a una puerta que daba a una bodega. Había algunas personas en la tienda y de la bodega salió una mujer hermosa, rubia y con un aire maternal, me inspiró calma, cariño y confianza… completamente raro. Me acerqué al mostrador y una silueta en la bodega me llamó la atención. Era un hombre de pelo cobrizo, sólo lo vi de espaldas aunque creí haberlo sorprendido mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, pero no estoy segura porque se perdió en la bodega. Intrigada seguí mi camino hacia el mostrador. La señora notó mi presencia aunque me pareció que me estaba esperando y sonrió.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí cariño?- Wow esta mujer si que es ¿cercana?

-En realidad soy nueva en la ciudad…- pareció extrañada cuando dije eso pero n le di importancia- y necesito muchas cosas en realidad, una amiga me recomendó este lugar, dijo que era el mejor.

-Nessie- dijo ella. ¿Cómo pudo saber?

-¿Cómo… lo supo?- pregunté incrédula.

-En realidad mucha de la nueva clientela viene por su recomendación –sonreí- ¿pero que necesitas exactamente?

-Principalmente comida, de todo tipo, mi cocina está completamente vacía. Ya si necesito algo luego, puedo volver.

-Bueno primero escojamos las frutas y vegetales –caminamos hacia el invernadero y parecía una selva- la mayoría de lo que tenemos son frutas exóticas, de lugares cálidos y de colores llamativos.

-Perfecto, me gustaría llevar melones de todos los tipos que tenga, frutillas, papayas, kiwi, chirimoya –ella anotaba todo lo que le decía haciendo una lista- piñas, manzanas y naranjas.

La mayoría son frutas que se importan, no te preocupes las tengo, es sólo que o eres de otro país o has viajado mucho.

-No realmente, prácticamente he estado toda mi vida en Washington D.C y viajé sólo dos veces, pero mis padres siempre tenían alimentos "exóticos" y caros así que me acostumbré.

-Es raro que teniendo dinero no viajaras tanto.

-Si, pero era algo que no quería hacer, prefería otras actividades, larga historia, algún día espero poder contarla.

-Está bien, sigamos con los vegetales- agradecí que cambiara el giro de la conversación.

-Me gustaría llevar acelgas, alcachofas, Zapallo italiano, dientes de dragón, choclo, lechuga, papas, zanahoria, pimentones.

-Te gusta cocinar ¿No?

-Me encanta, me relaja.

-Bueno, ¿que más te gustaría llevar?

-Harina, azúcar, sal, cereales, huevos, lácteos, cecinas, carne, creo que eso sería todo, aunque como mujer si te das cuenta de que me falta algo por favor agrégalo.

-Esta bien… son muchas cosas las que necesitas y veo que estás sola… te puedo ofrecer enviar tu pedido a tu dirección, no sé si te parece.

-¿En serio? Si genial.

-Bueno te gustaría ver algo mientras cargan tu pedido.

-Me gustaría ver la ropa.

-Ven subamos –comenzamos a ver toda esa ropa, era hermosísima aunque se me hacía familiar. Entonces decidí mirar la etiqueta de las prendas.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- la señora abrió sus ojos como platos cuando grité- ¡increíble!- reía de mi descubrimiento.

-Hija, sucede algo.

-No señora…

-Dime Esme- me interrumpió.

-Bueno Esme es sólo que nunca pensé que vería lo ropa de Alice en una tienda que no fuera la propia.

-¿Conoces a mi sobrina?- y en ese momento todo encajó.

-Esme… ¿tu eres mamá de Nessie?

-Si, pero ¿cómo conociste a Alice?

-Prácticamente crecimos juntas, la conozco desde que tengo memoria – de nuevo su mirada se volvió extraña- hasta ayer vivíamos juntas…es mi mejor amiga – sonreí y su mirada volvió a ser cariñosa.

-Así que tu también eres de Forks- afirmó.

-Si, aunque el último tiempo vivimos en Seattle… larga historia.

-Entiendo, no preguntaré por eso- agradecí nuevamente- pero si tengo que preguntarte tu dirección para que te lleven los alimentos.

-Estoy en el edificio Montesino frente a la playa.

-¿En cuál departamento?

-En el penhouse.- me miró con sus ojos como platos… de nuevo.

-Creí que Denia había pedido ese penhouse.

-Si, ella lo consiguió… para que yo viva ahí.

-Así que tú trabajarás con ella.

-Sí empiezo el lunes, pero me voy a familiarizar con el ambiente el viernes, creo que hay un evento.

-¡Sí! Tal vez conozcas a…- tuve que interrumpirla, no quería conocer el nombre de su hijo.

-¡No lo digas! Por favor- frunció su ceño preocupada.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sólo no quiero saber su nombre, quiero conocerlo por mi misma. Ahora me tengo que ir.- tenía un cheque en blanco así que se lo di – pon tus datos y el monto en el cheque, y dile a Nessie que te diga mis razones y las reglas del juego.

Cuando estaba abriendo le puerta me acordé de que tenía que comprar ropa para el evento.

-Vendré mañana a ver algo de esa ropa- le grité y ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y salí de ahí.

Cuando llegué al Pen no pasó mucho hasta que llegó mi pedido así que cociné y ordené todo el resto de la mañana y en la tarde le mandé un correo a Alice contándole de mi encuentro con su familia y pidiéndole al igual que a Nessie y a Esme que no me dijera el nombre de su primo.

**Edward pov.**

Estaba ayudando a Esme con su negocio, estábamos haciendo el inventario de bodega cuando llamó Nessie diciendo que una nueva amiga iría a la tienda. Por supuesto Esme estaba ansiosa por conocerla.

-Sinceramente no me extraña el hecho de que Nessie tenga otra nueva amiga, ella agrega cinco amigos a su lista cada día. En poco tiempo conocerá a todo Los Ángeles- le dije a Esme.

-Ella es muy amigable, le gusta conocer gente y en su trabajo siempre llega gente nueva.

-¿Cuántos amigos tiene? ¿Un millón? En esos momentos es cuando agradezco que ella y Denia me hagan caso y no se vean o ya sería la nueva novedad de Hollywood como esa chica que va a traer Denia para trabajar con ella… la compadezco.

-Hijo, tu eres parte de eso también.

-Sí y sé como es ese mundo… se que hay gente sincera, amigable y amable, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy rodeado de personas que fingen ser algo que no son… no me gustaría que a Nessie le pasará algo como a mi.

-Creí solucionadas todas las diferencias con Bárbara.

-Y lo están, pero no me quiero exponer nuevamente a confiar en alguien para que después me engañen…no caeré dos veces.

Hace unos meses conocí a James, un DJ, parecía un buen tipo… rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, o eso creí, al poco tiempo la presenté a Bárbara mi mejor amiga. Él se dio cuenta que yo estaba enamorado de ella y me ofreció su ayuda para conquistarla… que iluso fui.

Ellos salían y luego James me comentaba lo que averiguaba… me decía que todo iba bien y que pronto ella estaría conmigo. Un día me dijo que Barb, como yo le decía, le había confesado que le gustaba alguien que era cercano a ella. Esa era mi oportunidad así que invité a Barb a cenar, entonces me declaré y mi sorpresa fue su respuesta. Me dijo que nosotros siempre seríamos amigos y que ella estaba enamorada de James y que estaban juntos… eso hasta hace dos semanas que Barb encontró a James engañándola con su prima Victoria.

-¿Ella cómo está?

-Bien, nada le afecta tanto, mucho menos un hombre cómo James… está en Italia de vacaciones.

Entonces se abrió la puerta.

-Creo que es la amiga de Nessie, voy a conocerla…- hubo unos segundos de silencio y Esme volvió a hablar.

-Edward, creo que Bárbara volvió de Italia- mi madre estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la bodega. Me acerqué a ella para observar lo que la tenía en shock.

Acababa de entrar Bárbara. Se veía hermosa y sencilla… (raro… nunca le gustó lo sencillo y yo soy demasiado sencillo, por eso me rechazó). Observaba el lugar con alegría y asombro. Observó los libros, las antigüedades, la ropa y accesorios, el invernadero, el mesón… no quería que me viera así que le dije a mi madre que la atendiera mientras yo terminaba en la bodega. Aceptó sin preguntar nada.

Barb sabía que Esme era dueña de Perfect World pero nunca le interesó venir. El único lugar dónde ella compra o piensa en comprar es en el centro comercial…

Cuando pasó por fuera de la bodega tuve que girarme para que no me viera… una vez me dijo que una persona tan conocida como yo no podía ayudar en un lugar tan simple… sinceramente no quería discutir con ella. No es que sea una mala amiga porque a pesar de todo se preocupa por mi y mi familia pero le importan demasiado las apariencias, según ella los sentimientos son una debilidad… a sus ojos yo soy débil.

¡Entonces que diablos hace como mi amiga y que diablos hace aquí!

Vi que Esme iba con ella al invernadero… cuando terminé de hacer el inventario pedí de inmediato a nuestros proveedores lo que nos hacía falta y le dejé el informe en el mesón a Esme además de una nota diciendo que había terminado el inventario y me iba…

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando busqué a Esme con la mirada… estaba arriba hablando con Barb, ambas sonreían como si siempre se hubieran llevado bien y la verdad es que Esme nunca ha hablado con tanta confianza con Barb, es más, sólo había sido cortés por respeto a mi amistad con ella.

Esto era demasiado raro. ¿Por qué Barb no me dijo que volvería de Italia tan pronto? ¿Porqué Aro, su tio, no me ha pedido que la controle? Y a penas vea a Esme esta noche le preguntaré por su cambio…

Aunque esta Barb no es igual, tiene un aura especial, un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto, tenía tanto ángel… ¡No! Ella parecía un ángel, mi ángel y cómo me atraía… pero nunca me había sentido así con ella… ¿Qué me está pasando?

Sólo espero averiguarlo pronto.

**Esme pov.**

Me pareció muy raro todo lo que pasó el día de hoy, primero Nessie que llama porque viene su amiga, luego Bárbara que no es Bárbara pero es igual a ella después Edward que no quiere hablar con ella así que no pude saber si era una broma de ella o no, sólo mi hijo podría reconocerla, pero ella conocía a Alice así que no era Bárbara… todo era muy extraño… ¿Quién es ella?

En la tarde Nessie volvió a llamar y me contó lo que había hablado con la muchacha. Me dijo que se llamaba Bella y el porque no quiere saber el nombre de mi hijo y por lo que compartí con ella me di cuenta que era muy dulce y sencilla, haría muy buena pareja con Edward… realmente era muy buena idea su juego con Nessie del que ahora yo formo parte. Pero yo quería poner intrigas en el otro implicado apenas llegué a casa comencé con los misterios.

Estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando sentí otra presencia y supe de inmediato quien era.

-Edward, hijo… ¿Qué te inquieta?

-Tan bien me conoces- dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba en la mejilla.

-Soy tu madre… así que pregunta.

-Bueno sólo quería saber que hacía Barb en la tienda, a ella no le gustan esos lugares, ni siquiera cocina como para comprar alimentos y tú nunca habías hablado tan naturalmente con ella. Eso sin decir que tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, como…

-como si no fuera ella- terminé su frase.

-Exacto, ¿no se supone que estaba de viaje?

-Bueno hijo… -comencé, estaba muy atento- me di cuenta de algunas cosas con esa chica, lo que alcanzamos a hablar fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que ella no era Bárbara –inmediatamente los colores abandonaron su cara.

-Eso es imposible- exclamó- ¿Entonces quién es?- preguntó cuando se tranquilizó un poco.

-No lo sé hijo, no me dijo su nombre –eso era cierto, me lo dijo Nessie- sólo sé que es nueva en la ciudad.

-Espero poder conocerla.

-Eso espero también hijo, sólo no te acerques a ella por su parecido con Bárbara.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Ya lo sabes, son muy parecidas por no decir idénticas.

-Lo noté, pero esta chica tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos. Cuando la vi sentí cosas que con ninguna otra sentí, ni siquiera con Bárbara. –vi sinceridad en sus ojos y me alegré.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso –y después de eso salió y se fue a su cuarto.

**Bella Pov.**

Desperté el jueves en la mañana y vi el sol que entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto... fui a abrirla y recibi el magnífico olor del mar y eso me dio ánimos para ¡ir de compras!

Me duché y me vesti con lo más cómodo que encontré: un short de color azul cielo, una blusa de tirantes rosa y unas sandalias. Fuí a la cocina, me preparé unos panqueques y me serví un vaso de leche. Cuando terminé me lave los dientes, tomé mi bolsa y salí.

Iba pensando que sería lo mejor comprar en el centro comercial cuandp me acordé que Esme tenía ropa de Alice en su tienda.

Bueno a Alice le gustaría vestirme para esta fiesta así que aunque no estuviera le daría en el gusto. Además tenía a mi favor que la ropa de Alice era exclusiva, ninguna prenda era igual a la otra y sólo hacia una prenda de cada modelo. Perfecto, pensé.

Momentos antes de llegar a la tienda de Esme vi que de ahí salía un joven de cabello broncineó... creo que era el que estaba ayer en la bodega, pero de nuevo no pude ver su rostro, sólo lo vi alejarse de espaldas.

-Debe ser el hijo de Esme. Mejor no haberlo visto- así veré si lo conozco mañana, si es que llegamos a encontrarnos.

Llegué a la tienda, entré y la vi tras el mostrador.

-¡Hola Esme!- le grité.

Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa -Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien...- un momento, yo no le dije mi nombre.

-Nessie- dijo y yo puse mi cara de ¿? -Nessie me dijo tu nombre.

-Te contó todo ya ¿no?

-Sí y no te preocupes no te diré su nombre, dejaré que se descubra... aunque si hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes se habría descubierto- dijo lo último más para ella que para mi.

-Gracias Esme- le di un abrazo -Ahora necesito tu ayuda- si quiero impresionar a su hijo que mejor que su ayuda, _"Wow ni que supieras que tandrán algo, ¿no estarás exagerando?"_ y aunque fuera una exageración, cosa que no lo es.

-Por supuesto hija. Subamos, los modelos de Alice nos esperan.

Subimos y nos dirigimos directamente a los vestidos. Me probé de todo tipo largos, cortos, strapless, con tirantes, de colores, con estampados, pero nada lograba convencernos.

De pronto comenzó a sonar mi celular, vi el identificador de llamadas. Era Alice _"porque no me sorprende_".

-Es para ti Esme- y ella me miró extrañada hasta que vio que Alice era la de la llamada.

-Hola Alice... justamente necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Esme.

-Dile que le mando mis saludos.

-Aja, si, mmm, ¡Sí! es perfecto, no me acordaba, OK, gracias. Bella te manda saludos. Si esta bien yo le digo.- Luego de eso Esme cortó y salió directo hacia el mesón, abrió un cajón con una llave que tenía colgando en su cuello. Sacó una caja blanca y la llevó dónde yo estaba.

-Me había olvidado de esto...- dijo mientras abría la caja y...

-Oh dios, ¡Es hermosísimo! Esme... ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿De dónde salió eso?- en la caja estaba un hermoso y simple vestido de color azul**.(N/A. en mi perfil esta el link para ver el vestido de Bella.)**

-Del mesón, ¿no me viste?- rodé los ojos.

-Esme... sabes a lo que me refiero- y su sonrisa característica se hizo presente.

-Alice lo mandó hace meses, dijo que debía estar lejos de la ropa para vender y que ella sabría cuando había que entregarselo a alguien.

-Eso es algo tan de Alice- afirmé. Ella esta tan convencida de que ve el futuro... si no fuera porque la conozco y se que tiene algunas visiones, pensaría que está loca.

-Ahora necesitas zapatos- afirmó esme.

Terminamos encontrando unas sandalias plateadas y el conjunto Lazil lazuli que constaba de una pulsera y unos aros con encrustaciones le Lapizlazuli que combinaban con el azul del vestido, no nos preocupamos por conseguir un colgante... yo ya sabía que usaría. **(N/A. el link del conjunto lazil lazuli tambien esta en mi perfil)**

Una vez que tuve todo me fui a mi "casa" caminando por la acera que daba a la playa, cuando estaba bastante ceca del edificio un auto se detuvo a mi lado y bajó la ventana del copiloto. Dentro había un hombre de piel blanca, rubio y de ojos azules, su mirada no me inspiraba ni una pizca de confianza así que seguí mi camino sin tomarlo en cuenta y el comenzó a manejar a la misma velocidad que yo para poder hablame.

-¡Hey!- fue su saludo... yo sólo lo mire indignada.

-Soy Mike Newton- yo había escuchado sobre él. Se supone que es una especie de "buscatalentos" con cuerpos bonitos, se transforma en su "representante" y les saca la mayor cantidad de dinero a las que caen por querer ser "modelos". Afortunadamente para mi trabajar en este medio y conocer todo de él sin que te conozcan es una ventaja que yo puedo utilizar.

-Ajá- quería reirme un poco de este tipo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le mentiría un poco.

-Marie- mi segundo nombre... suena a niña virgen de provincia buscando suerte en la gran ciudad esperando ser "descubierta"... y sumandole el tono inocente que usé...

-¿Te gustaría ser famosa?- cayó... ¿de verdad cree que puedo ser tan ingenua? ¿que no sabe quien soy?... bueno olvidemos eso, no muchos saben quien soy.

-¿Ser famosa?- creo que ya lo soy pero no conocen ni mi cara ni mi nombre.

-¡Sí podrías llegar a ser una modelo famosa o una actris, eres muy bella!- rodé mis ojos.

-mmm... creo que... NO.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que no me interesa ser _más_ famosa.

-Pero ¿porqué?- _porque ya lo soy..._

-No creo que me guste el ambiente- eso no es una mentira.

-Deberias conocerlo antes de decidir ¿no?- segui caminando. -Te invito a una fiesta- ¿Qué?... esto no me esta dando buena espina.

-No pasan cosas buenas en las fiestas- contraataqué.

-En realidad no es una fiesta común, es un evento- ¿? alcé una ceja.

-Soy muy conocido en el medio- _si por lo insoportable_ -mañana habrá un evento para presentas a una mujercita que trabajará con la famosísima e insoportable Denia Rebi- _¿yo una mujercita? _-pero creo que tú serías mucho mas interesante- _si, como no_ -y... me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- guiño un ojo...¿estaba coqueteándome?

-No lo creo... tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer- y me encogí de hombros.

-No debe ser tan importante...

-Oh, definitivamente si lo es- lo detuve a tiempo.

-Bueno...- dijo un poco resignado- si te aburres puedes ir a esta dirección- me entregó una tarjeta- tu nombre estará en la lista de invitados- _si, como no... ni siquiera sabe mi apellido._

-Da igual- dije sin interés...¡Por dios, alguien debe enseñarle a este tipo!

-OK, adiós, que te vaya bien.

-Ajá- dije sin mirarlo, volviendo a tomar mi camino.

Y se fue- ¡Por fin!- no puedo creer que haya chicas que mueren por estar con él.

Vi la tarjeta y la dirección escrita era la misma que me había dado Denia- _y ahí me di cuenta-_ ¡¿Es que ese evento era para mi?! Me puse roja de vergüenza de sólo pensar que sería el centro de atención.

Bueno... eso sería mañana, por ahora pediría una pizza y vería una pelicula para relajarme...

* * *

**Perdón se que me demoré más... pero este cap era muchisimo más largo... prácticamente vale por dos así que con eso las recompenso el problema es que esta historia...bueno todas mis historias e ideas que tengo las escribo en un cuaderno, (el que ando trayendo para todos lados por si me viene la inspiración en algún momento) luego tengo que pasarlas al computador e ahí mi problema... en mi casa hay sólo un computador para 5 personas y mis hermanos no me dan mucho tiempo para usarlo y como llego algo tarde del trabajo mis papás no me dejan trasnochar escribiendo porque despierto de muy mal humor o no despierto :P asi que he tenido que escribir en el trabajo en mis ratitos libres...cómo el cap era tan largo si lo subía el miércoles pasado habría estado hasta la mitad y no habrían visto el Edward pov. asi que decidí demorarme un poco más y subir el cap enterito espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bueno directo al grano ¿Quien es Barb?... me gustaría escuchar/leer algunas teorías aunque he dado pistas ya deberían saberlo... esa chica va a dar más de un problema en la vida de todos... ya los dá antes de que la conozcamos, imagínense después.**

**Esme, Nessie y Alice (aunque esté lejos) la harán de celestinas con Bella y Edward... Nessie ya plantó la curiosidad en Bella y Esme en Edward además Alice aunque esté en otra ciudad ayudó para que Bella se viera perfecta en el evento y escogió el color azul porque sabe que es el color favorito de su primo y casualmente a Bella se la ve bien por su tono de piel.**

**ahora un pequeño avance del próximo cap que se llamará : Algo nuevo.**

_-Edward va a bajar a las 20:30 a ver peliculas con nosotras, me dijo que no iría al evento._

_-¡Pero tiene que ir para que conozca a Bella!_

_-Por eso necesito tu ayuda..._

**Edward no querrá ir al evento ¿Porqué no quiere? ¿Qué harán Esme y Nessie para obligarlo sin que él sepa a ir al evento? eso y mucho más en el próximo cap.**

**Aviso... voy a subir mi primer one-shot "La Apuesta" el miércoles para que lo lean y me digan sus opiniones... sólo espero que les guste.**

**Ahora si me voy... tengo que trabajar.**

**Besines a todas y dejense tentar y dejen rr, las alertas me animaron también pero de verdad quiero saber sus opiniones.**


	4. Escapando

**Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí vienes el encuentro de Bella con Edward... espero que les guste. nos leemos abajo xD**

* * *

**Ca****pitulo 4: Escapando.**

**Bella Pov.**

Desperté el viernes y para sorpresa mía era pasado del medio día por lo que había estado o muy cansada o muy estresada y casualmente prefería pensar en la primera opción, ¿para que pensar en la bendita fiesta? Tenía que relajarme esta tarde para luego someterme a esa tortura.

Me levanté y preparé lasaña, después me fui a un spa, realmente quería relajarme y usé una tarjeta VIP QUE ME DEJÓ Denia Así que ni siquiera tuve que pedir una cita. Me atendieron de inmediato… fui por un masaje con piedras calientes, barro terapia y exfoliación con chocolate. Después de sacarme los restos con una relajante ducha me fui a un relajante sauna.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez me excedí al querer relajarme pero sólo todos esos tratamientos juntos podían dejarme tranquilita como un bebé después de comer.

Salí del spa a las 18:30 y llegué al PEN a eso de las 19:00 ya que me fui caminando evitando el stress del tráfico.

Denia me había informado que una limosina pasaría por mí a las 21:30 así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar lista.

Me di un baño con sales para alejar las malas vibras esta noche –nadie dijo que servía pero me hacía sentir en calma y relajada- cuando terminé me puse aceite de pétalos de rosas. Desenredé mi cabello y mientras se secaba me puse ropa interior y me maquillé. Luego acomodé mi pelo en un medio moño con rizos sueltos cayendo por mi espalda. Era mi peinado favorito –muy sencillo y el único que había aprendido de Alice, "_Bella, no siempre estarás en esta ciudad y yo no podré viajar cada vez que necesites un peinado. Así que apréndete éste que es del gusto de ambas. Sofisticado para mí y sencillo para ti"_ esas fueron sus palabras para convencerme, aunque también puso su cara de perrito abandonado. El punto es que no me pude negar.

Busqué el vestido y accesorios, el color azul era maravilloso y contrastaba con mi piel simplemente perfecto. El vestido me llegaba sobre la rodilla y hacía que mis piernas se vieran más largas. Me puse los zapatos y el conjunto Lazil Lázuli. Me vi en un espejo y estuve totalmente orgullosa de quedar hermosa sin morir en el intento.

Entonces sentí que me faltaba algo- no estaba completa- y vi mi cuello completamente vacío y recordé lo que le dije a Esme –_"Tengo el colgante perfecto para esto."_

Fui al armario y saqué mi cajita de los "recuerdos" dónde tenía el colgante que me dio o me dejó mi mamá. El que tengo desde que tengo memoria y el que usaré por primera vez… y ahora no quería quitármelo.

_Ring-ring._

Sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Bueno?

-Señorita Bella, su limosina la espera.

-OK, bajo de inmediato. Gracias.

Tomé mi bolsa cuyo tamaño era perfecto para poder llevar mi celular, brillo labial y las llaves del PEN y bajé.

Cuando llegué abajo me esperaba una maravillosa e imponente Hummer. Junto a la puerta abierta estaba esperándome un chofer. Me pareció raro que no fuera Peter… me permití observar bien a mi chofer mientras me acercaba. Era moreno. Pelo negro corto, de ojos oscuros pero intensos y amigables al igual que la sonrisa blanca que me regaló mientras entraba en la limo. Cerró la puerta y esperé a que rodeara la limo y estuviera en el asiento del piloto para comenzar a hablar.

-Creí que vendría Peter. ¿No trabaja para Denia?

-Si, por eso debe estar llevándola al evento… yo seré su chofer permanente.

-Tienes razón, a veces suelo ser muy despistada… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jacob señorita Swan.

-Eres agradable Jacob y dime Bella, ¿te puedo decir Jake?

-Esta bien señorita Bella- sonreí.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos tardemos en llegar Jake?

-En 10 minutos estará en las puertas del lugar.

-Estoy muy nerviosa. No creo ser capaz de entrar en el círculo y si le agrado a alguien sólo será porque conocen a Denia.

-Yo no creo eso, nadie sabe ni su nombre ni como es usted además la conocerán antes de que la presenten y por otro lado usted es la primera persona que impresiona a la Srta. Rebi así que creo sin miedo a equivocarme que podrá con el resto de Los Ángeles.

En eso sonó mi celular avisando la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Me disculpé con Jake y lo leí.

_Remitente: Nessie._

_Mensaje: "Espero que disfrutes esta noche, mañana tienes que contarme TODO con lujo de detalles._

_Suerte y deslúmbralos" NESSIE._

Sonreí y Jacob se percató de mi alegría.

-¿Alguna buena noticia?

-No, una amiga me desea suerte para esta noche y mañana debo contarle todo con lujo de detalles. No la conozco hace mucho pero Nessie me da mucha confianza, además es prima de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Nessie la dueña de Nessie's club?

-La misma… ¿La conoces Jake?

-Voy los domingos a desayunar, pero nunca hemos hablado.

-¿Y que esperas? Esa chica habla con todo el mundo, le fascina hacer amigos- sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?

-¿Te gusta no? Lo veo en tus ojos- dije para sacarle la verdad, siempre funciona en los hombres.

-¿Tanto se nota?- bingo.

-No lo se, pero acabas de delatarte y creo que tienes suerte, eres muy amigable y definitivamente le agradarás a ella y a su familia.

-No lo creo… ¿No tiene un hermano famoso?

-Si, pero que tiene que ver.

-El nunca permitiría que yo me acercara a Nessie.

-Estás tan equivocado…- dije sabiendo que no entendería.

-No entiendo- los hombres nunca lo hacen.

-El hermano de Nessie odia este ambiente, lo encuentra falso, y creo que tiene razón. Lo que más le pide a Nessie es que no se involucre en esto, que comparta con gente tranquila y de "bajo perfil". Créeme que eres perfecto para ella.- estoy comenzando a pensar como celestina.

-No me ilusiones Bella… perdón Srta. Bella.

-No te preocupes, puedes tutearme, desde ahora somos amigos y como tu amiga te voy a ayudar con Nessie.

-No te preocupes por eso Bella.

Luego de unos minutos más llegamos.

-Deslúmbralos Bella- dijo Jake y yo dibujé en mi cara una sonrisa cómplice con migo misma.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jake un tanto curioso.

-Fue la misma palabra que usó Nessie en su mensaje… son el uno para el otro. Adiós Jake- me despedí y salí de la limo.

**Esme Pov.**

Estaba con Nessie en la cocina preparando palomitas y sirviéndonos refrescos. Cada vez que Edward va a algún evento nosotras tenemos noche de películas.

El problema es que Edward ha pensado tanto en Bella que ya no quiere salir… tengo que ayudarlo… y a Bella también, no puedo permitir que la dejen plantada… y ya sé cómo lo voy a hacer.

-Nessie ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 20:25 mami ¿Porqué?

-Edward va a bajar a las 20:30 a ver películas con nosotras, me dijo en la tarde que no iría al evento.

-¡Pero tiene que ir para que conozca a Bella!- Nessie al igual que yo queríamos que Bella y Edward estuvieran juntos al igual que Alice que constantemente esta llamando para conocer los avances, que hasta ahora sólo han sido retrocesos.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

-Encantada… ¿que quieres que haga?- preguntó usando su sonrisa malévola.

**Edward Pov.**

Ayer había estado pensando en el misterio del ángel que era igual a Barb… no quería saber de nada así que en la mañana había ido a Perfect World para ayudar a Esme pero me fui al par de horas… error, en la tarde Esme me contó que si me hubiera ido 5 minutos después la habría visto y hasta hubiera hablado con ella o por lo menos saber su nombre…

Esa mujer me trae loco, todas mis energías las estoy usando en pensar en ella. No tengo ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de fingir que me importa algún suceso de Los Ángeles, esta vez Denia no me verá en su evento y ni siquiera tengo remordimientos por fallarle a mi amiga.

Le dije a Esme que no iría al evento de hoy y se puso muy rara pero no dijo nada.

Ya eran pasadas las 20:30 cuando decidí bajar para la noche de películas en casa.

Nessie y Esme deberían estar en la cocina así que fui directo a esta… cuando estaba cerca escuché que estaban hablando, juro que no quería escuchar, pero no pude evitar que mi oído se agudizara.

-Nessie- esa era la voz de mi madre.

-¿Qué pasa má?

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo con la dirección que te di?- de que dirección habla.

-Bueno fue algo difícil ya que ese Pen house está a nombre de Denia- juro que si Nessie volvió a ver a Denia la voy a castigar hasta que papá vuelva de su congreso en Europa.

-¿Pero pudiste averiguar algo sobre la chica que es igual a Bárbara?- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Mamá está tratando de averiguar sobre mi ángel?

-Algo, no mucho en realidad, pero no le digas a Edward, tuve que hablar con Denia y no quiero que se moleste- hay Nessie por favor di lo que averiguaste… ¿De verdad dije que te iba a castigar y que no quería escuchar?... pues me retracto.

-Nessie, te prometo que Edward no se enterará pero di lo que sabes luego si no quieres que nos descubra… no tarda en bajar- si, di lo que sabes pronto.

-Bueno a esa chica la trajo Denia.

-¿Para qué la trajo?- si ¿para qué?

-Para trabajar con ella… es la chica de la que todos hablan pero nadie sabe su nombre aún y Denia no me lo dijo para seguir con el misterio.

-¿Pero no te dijo cuando se acaba el misterio?

-Hoy en el evento… lo hicieron para presentarla aunque ella no lo sabe, no le gustan ese tipo de cosas…- _una mujer bajo perfil_- así que mañana le voy a preguntar por la misteriosa chica.

-Me da pena Edward- dijo Esme.

-¿Porqué má?- sí porque te doy pena…

-Porque ayer no pudo ver a esa muchacha, y hoy que podía decide no ir al evento. No es muy buena la suerte que le tocó- diablos mamá tenía razón… pero no todo estaba perdido, aún me quedaba tiempo y no iba a perder la oportunidad de verla, de conocerla, de hablar con ella, quería conocer todo de ella y lo más importante por ahora su nombre, necesitaba el nombre de mi ángel.

Por ahora sólo tenía que jugar bien mis cartas y no podía permitir que mi madre y Nessie conocieran mis intenciones así que entré en la cocina como si nada…

-¿A quién no le tocó buena suerte?- pregunté mientras sacaba un poco de palomitas del bol que había sobre la mesa que había en la cocina.

-A una amiga de Nessie, tiene muy mala suerte la pobre- si no supiera que mamá estaba mintiendo juro que le habría creído.

-Má, he estado pensando…

-¿Piensas?- dijo Nessie, sus ataques sarcásticos y molestosos vienen rara vez… ¿No pudo atacar en otro momento?

-Cállate Roxie.-suena inmaduro pero si ella ataca… yo también.

-Es Nessie.

-Da igual.

-Nessie, Edward dejen de pelear.-dijo Esme.

-¡Pero mamá!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

-Se callan sin peros… Edward ¿no tenías que decirme algo?

-Si, casi lo olvido… ¿no te molesta que vaya al evento de Denia?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme hijo?

-Es que… cómo te había dicho que me quedaría a la noche de películas… tal vez tu… no lo se.

-No me voy a molestar hijo- mi mamá es la mejor.

-Gracias de verdad, estuve pensando y no quiero fallarle a Denia- _si claro, Denia… mentiroso vas por tu propio beneficio_ me dijo mi conciencia… ¿Desde cuando tengo conciencia?

-Te entiendo hijo… mándale mis saludos.

-Si claro má- y me quedé con ella en la cocina.

-¿Ahora que esperas idiota?- dijo Nessie.

-¿Quieres que espere algo?

-Arréglate son las 21:15

-¡Diablos!

-Edward, tu vocabulario.

-¡Lo siento má!- grité mientras subía corriendo por la escalera a arreglarme. Estaba tan nervioso que me caí en el último escalón.

Me duché y vestí con un traje negro que me regaló mi prima Alice hace unos meses con una camisa negra y una cortaba blanca… completamente diferente a lo que usaba normalmente.

Bajé y Nessie y Esme estaban al pie de la escalera. Se dieron una mirada cómplice y Nessie habló.

-¿Qué pasó con tu traje de pingüino?- cómo si no supiera a lo que se refiere- ¿Le pasó algo a tu traje de siempre, tu camisa blanca y tu corbata negra? Siempre vas con eso a los eventos.

-No lo había notado- mentí, pero de verdad quería impresionar a mi ángel.

-¿Seguro?- siguió molestando.

-Deja a tu hermano tranquilo.

-Está bien- dijo Ness encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hijo creo que ya deberías irte, son las 21:40

-Si, ¡mejor me voy ahora si quiero llegar a las 22:00 al evento!- _y si quiero escuchar el nombre de mi ángel_.

Le besé la frente, me subí a mi volvo y me fui.

"_Allá voy mi ángel"_ pensé y sonreí.

Cuando llegué eran casi las 22:00. Ya la habían presentado. Estuve hablando unos minutos con Denia mientras buscaba a mi ángel con la mirada y la vi cuando Marco le dijo algo y ella asentía y salía sola a la terraza que daba a la playa… esta era mi oportunidad.

**Bella Pov.**

Cuando entré al evento la primera en acercarse fue Denia. En realidad fue la única que se acercó… estuvo unos minutos presentándome personas importantes, empresarios, inversionistas de todo el mundo, algunas modelos, diseñadores, músicos… de pronto se acercó Mike presumiendo el hecho que aceptara su invitación, así que no me dejó de otra que contradecirlo.

-Mike, lo siento pero yo no acepté tu invitación, estoy aquí por una amiga… por Denia.

-¿Estás segura? O es que eres amiga de la misteriosa chiquilla que según todos hace maravillas… de seguro es una idiota hija de su papá.

-Yo no diría eso si fiera tú Newton- interrumpió un hombre mayor que se presentó cómo Marco Vulturi, a pesar de ser uno de los dueños del imperio Vulturi, me simpatizó de inmediato- Estoy seguro que esa señorita callará los malos comentarios, que hace la gente como tú, demostrando lo que vale.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿La conoce?- le pregunté.

-No es necesario para saber quien es… sólo hay que saber observar- y tenía razón… yo era la única desconocida en ese lugar- si necesitas cualquier cosa búscame- me entregó su tarjeta y me miró con ternura.

-Gracias- le respondí y se alejó. Pero Newton seguía aquí.

-¡Que bueno que se fue! de verdad que es molesto… el descarado ya te quería en su cama- y me enojé.

-¿Sabes? Acabas de describirte.

-Cuidado con lo que dices niñita mira que puedo sacarte de aquí en un segundo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

Entonces Denia subió a un pequeño escenario. Dio un pequeño discurso y luego me "presentó en sociedad". Todas las miradas se posaron en mi y aunque no me gustara ser el centro de atención sonreí con suficiencia al ver la cara de idiota que puso Mike Newton.

Subí al escenario y di las gracias por la bienvenida, luego Marco Vulturi hizo un brindis por mi, deseándome éxito.

Una vez brindamos bajé para intentar socializar un poco. Estaba con unos diseñadores, fotógrafos y dueños de revistas entre esos Marco cuando se acercó Newton.

-Quiero hablar contigo- ordenó.

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, ni siquiera te conozco.

-Niñita no juegues conmigo, mira que…

-Mira que ¡que!- lo interrumpí- ¿intentarás deshacerte de mí cómo hace un momento? No te conviene.

-A ti no te conviene dejarme en ridículo.

-El ridículo lo haces sólo a diario, no necesitas mi ayuda para eso- dije y todos se rieron.

-Maldita niña…

-Lo niña a mi se me quita, tu idiotez no se irá así te hagas un trasplante de cerebro.- después de eso se fue.

-Creo que necesitas respirar y despejarte, este idiota arruinó tu fiesta- dijo Marco, yo asentí y salí a la terraza…

En el momento en que crucé el umbral de la puerta cerré los ojos para sentir el viento con olor a mar que abrazaba mi cuerpo. Me dispuse a observar la maravillosa vista que tenía enfrente cuando noté otra presencia en la terraza.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que me atrevería a bajar a la playa de inmediato.

-¿En que piensas cuando tienes esa vista frente a ti?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada, una voz que no conocía pero se me hacía tan familiar que no necesité ver al dueño de esa voz para responder con toda sinceridad.

-Pienso que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esta fiesta cuando lo único que quiero es caminar por la orilla del mar.

-Piensas en escapar- afirmó.

-La mayoría del tiempo lo hago- debía decirlo, ya tenía antecedentes.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora?- me giré a verlo. Lo primero que vi fue su mano ofreciéndola para que la tomara y lo siguiera… de inmediato levanté mi mirada y… ¡por dios era Edward Cullen!, me encontré con sus ojos verde esmeralda, algo tenían esos ojos que me dejaba sin poder apartarme de ellos, luego vi su cara, tenía sus rasgos perfectos y sus labios… ¡Oh sus labios! Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y le respondo.

-¿Me estás invitando a escapar?- le pregunté ¿coqueta?

-¿Hay algo malo en eso?

-Nada, salvo el hecho que ni siquiera te conozco- ¡_Mentirosa le conoces la vida entera!_

-¿No hablas con extraños?- dijo mientras aparecía una sonrisa por su cara.

-Técnicamente estoy hablando con uno, pero no me voy con extraños.

-Te enseñaron bien de pequeña… Así que eres una chica buena.

-A veces… sólo a veces. Pero si quieres que vaya, ya sabes lo que quiero… por ahora- yo nunca era así pero este hombre me hacía ser juguetona.

-En ese caso… mucho gusto soy Edward Cullen- dijo mientras me tendía su mano.

-Lindo- dije mientras tomaba su mano y en su cara apareció su famosa sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias- dijo engreído.

-Tu nombre- le dije para bajarle los humos. (**N/A no me pude aguantar de escribir ese pequeño diálogo de la película como perder a un hombre en 10 días**)

-Gracias dos veces- él ya estaba dentro del juego…

-Así que… ¿Cómo pretendes que bajemos a la playa?

-Te mostraré mi secreto.

Me tomó de la mano y me guió, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo pero preferí ignorarla, tal vez se debía a la adrenalina, si eso era y era mejor no buscar otro tipo de explicaciones. Llegamos a unos arbustos que parecían formar un laberinto, cuando llegamos al centro de éste vi una escalera que descendía por un túnel en el suelo. Cuando terminamos de bajar noté que estábamos en una especie de cueva dónde al fondo se veía que la luz de la luna alumbraba la entrada.

Caminamos hacia ésta, a medida íbamos llegando la superficie bajo mis pies se hacía menos estable para mis por los tacones que estaba usando.

Cuando terminamos de salir comprobé que estábamos en la playa a sólo unos cuantos metros del mar.

Estaba ten alegre que no pude aguantar mis ganas de quitarme los zapatos, correr por la orilla de la playa, saltar, abrir mis brazos y girar hasta caer en la arena para reír y respirar hasta reventar mis pulmones con el aire con olor a mar. Me quedé recostada viendo el cielo unos minutos, aunque pudieron ser años y yo no lo habría notado, hasta que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Eso fue vergonzoso- le dije intentando disculparme por mi arrebato de niña pequeña.

-Estabas viva… eso fue estimulante- respondió sonriendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias- le respondí ruborizada- por sacarme de ese infierno.

-De nada… lo siento no se tu nombre, llegué algo tarde.

-Isabela Swan, Bella, y sólo te perdiste el ridículo que hizo Newton.

-¿Mike Newton? ¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora?

-Intentó ligar conmigo diciendo que yo era mucho más interesante que la nueva del clan Rebi… debiste ver su cara al darse cuenta que era yo. Y para colmo, me reclamó que lo haya hecho hacer el ridículo.

-¡Pero si para eso no necesita ayuda!- no es que sea Edward Cullen pero me encanto de sobremanera que me encontrara la razón.

-Fue lo que le dije. Luego me dijo que era una niñita y me defendí diciéndole que a mi eso se me quitaba pero a él la idiotez no lo abandonaría así le hicieran un trasplante de cerebro.

-Eres fuerte cuando tienes que defenderte- dijo después de controlar su risa.

-He tenido algo de práctica- dije algo arrepentida de haberlo hecho con mis padres, el notó mi cambio de humor y cambió de tema.

-Que bonito el dije de tu colgante.

-Es lo único que tengo de mi madre.

-¿La extrañas?

-No la conocí, soy adoptada.

-Lo siento- tenía cara de culpa.

-No lo hagas… yo no lo hago, después de todo me dejó ¿no?- y empezaba a atacar de nuevo- tenía dinero suficiente para quedarse conmigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó intrigado.

-Sólo mira el dije… ¿Diamantes y Esmeraldas?, el dinero le sobraba, por eso ni siquiera se atrevió a llevarme al orfanato.

-¿No has pensado en que tal vez tuvo razones de fuerza mayos para hacerlo?

-Definitivamente no, pero hay tantas teorías en mi cabeza… sólo sé que un hombre me llevó ni siquiera dijo si tenía algún parentesco conmigo, nada… ¿Qué pensarías tu en mi lugar?

-Que preferiría ignorar todo…

-Eso es lo que pretendo seguir haciendo… ahora cambiemos de tema, nunca había hablado de esto con un desconocido.

-¿Quieres que me presente de nuevo?

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- le dije riendo- ven caminemos- le dije mientras me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿A dónde quieres caminar?

-Pacific coast es muy grande pero no te pido recorrerla entera, sólo caminar un poco.

-¿Desde cuando a las mujeres les gusta caminar?

-Hey, me ofendes- le dije riendo- la verdad es que amo caminar. ¿Vienes?

-Por supuesto, pero vamos por tus zapatos quedaron afuera de la cueva.

-Que se queden dónde están, por lo menos por ahora que no los necesito.

-¿Qué mujer deja sus zapatos?

-Yo, pero no me retrases tanto, ya quiero sentir el mar en mis pies.

En eso sonó mi celular avisando un mensaje de texto.

_Remitente: Alice._

_Mensaje: Ni se te ocurra dejar esos zapatos Bella, si los tuviera yo ni siquiera estarían cerca de la arena ¡Se van a arruinar! Te juro que si les pasa algo te mato. Cambiando de tema ¿Ya conociste a alguien?... cuéntame mañana._

_Te quiero._

-Enana del demonio- dije enojada.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó preocupado y ¿desilusionado?

-No tengo que irme, pero si sucede algo malo. Tendremos compañía- hizo una mueca- mis zapatos vienen después de todo- a lo que soltó una carcajada mientras yo bufaba.

Mientras caminábamos conversamos de cosas tontas, cómo locuras cometidas o estupideces hechas cuando pequeños.

Él me contó de cuando le cortó el pelo a su hermana cuando ella quería jugar a la peluquería.

Y yo le conté de la vez que esparcí por todos los muebles y paredes de mi casa crema anti arrugas y perfume para que no envejecieran y siempre tuvieran olor a flores.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?- dijo sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Era una niña!- me defendí- Ahora quiero hablar de cosas básicas- intenté cambiar la atención a él.

-OK ¿en que trabajas?- pero no resultó.

-Ya lo sabes.

-Sólo confirmo.

-Soy organizadora de eventos y el lunes empiezo a trabajar con Denia… ¡Sí yo soy la chica misteriosa que todos quieren conocer!- le dije bromeando con tono sarcástico y Edward rió.

-y… ¿Estás sola en la ciudad… viniste con alguien?- preguntó nervioso pero yo sabía que su pregunta era otra.

-Sólo pregunta- espero que se atreva.

-¿Tienes novio?- ¡bingo!

-No- en realidad nunca he tenido uno pero no tengo porque publicarlo ¿cierto?

-¿No vas a preguntar si yo tengo novia?- lo que él no sabe es que cuando un hombre pregunta eso es porque siente que no le prestas atención.

-No.

-¿Y no vas a preguntar a que me dedico?-preguntó después de unos momentos.

-No, eres músico, pianista para ser exacta… todo el mundo te conoce.

-Y de todas formas me hiciste sentir culpable de ser un extraño para ti.- dijo con fingido enojo.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente que te traten como alguien normal- le dije sabiendo que se llenaría de dudas.

-¿Quién te contó que yo quería eso?- pero saber eso era muy vergonzoso para mi y me ruboricé- ¿Tan vergonzoso es?- preguntó divertido.

-Siempre me ha gustado la música clásica y a los 18 de verdad necesitaba la paz que ésta me daba. Fue cuando supe de un nuevo músico… Edward Cullen tocaba el piano, mi instrumento favorito y me obsesioné con él- dije desviando la mirada- se casi todo sobre él- dije en un susurro.

-¿Me acabas de decir que fuiste una loca adolescente obsesionada conmigo?- preguntó burlesco.

-No te perseguí ni intenté liarme contigo o matarte… mantuve mi distancia- dije inocente, aunque puede que estar en otro estado fuera una razón.

-Pues quiero comprobarlo, te haré una prueba- dijo serio.

-¿Color favorito?

-¿Tuyo o mío?

-Mío primero y luego el tuyo.

-El tuyo azul y el mío verde- casualmente el color de tus ojos.

-¿Música favorita?

-Clásica por dos.- y rió.

-Lugar favorito en el mundo.

-Para mi la playa, para ti el bosque que está cerca de tu casa- Edward abrió sus ojos como plato y quedó estático unos segundos.

-Nadie sabía de esa casa.

-Yo soy nadie- me hice la inocente- siguiente pregunta.- de nuevo desviando el tema.

-Auto favorito.

-Para ti tu volvo plateado y para mi un Volkswagen beetle.

-Pero el volvo lo tengo hace dos semanas- dijo sigiloso.

-Ups!- me delaté.

-Agradezco que hayas mantenido la distancia.

-De nada, lo bueno es que no soy una acosadora.

-¿Cómo se eso? Estás aquí conmigo.

-Sí, pero tú viniste a mí, yo no te busqué- jaque mate.

-Buen punto.

-Ahora tú eres el acosador.

-¡Que rápido pasaste a ser la víctima!

-Sabes es muy frustrante ser víctima, algunos nos traumamos como en los secuestros.- tal vez se le ocurra algo con esa pista.

-Entonces si te secuestro no debo permitir que tengas un trauma- dijo juguetón, coqueto y seductor, y yo no me iba a negar al que él jugara como quisiera.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- pregunté cuando él se acercaba.

-Dime que cosas te relajan.

-El mar y la música clásica- dije cerrando los ojos.

-OK, entonces los mezclaré pero tienes que venir conmigo recuerda que estás secuestrada.- dijo cuando estuvo a un centímetro de mi rostro.

-Esta bien… y ¿dónde vamos?- pregunté y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

-Ya lo verás…- dijo mientras se alejaba en menos de un segundo- ya lo verás.

* * *

**Primero sorry de nuevo por demorarme, en mi casa ya no me estan dejando usar el pc en la semana por lo del trabajo y que me acuesto tarde y bla bla bla... padres.**

**por lo que decidí actualizar los domingos desde ahora, para poder organizar bien mis tiempos entre el trabajo, fanfic, mi vida y poder dormir ya que cada vez duermo menos... mi problema es que mi inspiración llega a la media noche y como no puedo estar en el pc uso mi cuaderno de historias. así en la semana escribo en mi cuaderno, el sábado paso el cap a word y ustedes tendrán su cap semanal todos los domingos igual que misa.**

**Bueno... dónde creen que se llevará Edward a Bella? ¿Cómo podrá mezclar el mar y la música clásica?**

**sólo diré que para ser improvisado será algo muy tierno y romántico.**

**Además se acercarán más, no en el sentido físico aún. Pero por ahora ambos se sienten muy a gusto en presencia del otro, lo que es raro considerando que recien se conocen...**

**Ahora una duda... ¿Les gustaría que Edward le cuente a Bella sobre su mejor amiga Barb y sobre su extraño e idéntico parecido? o prefieren que se entere más adelante y que por ahora Bella disfrute de Edward?**

**espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que se les ocurra. gracias por los review, alertas y favoritos. las quiero y que tengan una linda semana.**

**Besines miles para ustedes. xau**


	5. Secuestrada

**Perdón, sé que me demoré mucho, pero la inspiración no me llegaba y no quería dejarme envolver por ideas de peliculas o series de TV. Y después con lo del terremoto me quedé sin luz en la casa toda la semana pasada. Lo unico bueno de eso es que volvió mi musa inspiradora, así que aquí va el nuevo Cap... ¡Espero les guste!**

_Cap.4_

_-Esta bien… y ¿dónde vamos?- pregunté y tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta._

_-Ya lo verás…- dijo mientras se alejaba en menos de un segundo- ya lo verás._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Secuestrada.**

**Bella POV.**

Caminamos por la playa hasta llegar a la Avenida dónde Edward tenía su volvo. Ni siquiera nos dimos la molestia de volver antes al evento, exactamente porque era una molestia.

Cuando llegamos al volvo Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera… _Que caballero, definitivamente creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Yo sólo me senté en el asiento del copiloto pero dejé mis pies fuera del auto.

-¿Qué haces que no subes?- Edward estaba realmente contrariado se veía dulce, pero yo tenía una buena y tierna razón.

-Voy a quitarme la arena de mis pies antes de entrar al auto, está nuevo, es obvio que no lo quieres siquiera con un grano de arena… ahora si quieres no me la quito y luego tu lo limpias.

-¡No!, bueno sí, hazlo, eres la primera chica que se toma la molestia de velar por mi auto, no es que siempre ande paseando mujeres, pero sin ir más lejos mi hermana lo ensucia sólo para hacerme enojar, aunque esto es algo simple es tierno.- Ven, yo sabía que era tierno, lo que más quiere un hombre es su auto; por lo menos hasta que encuentra algo o alguien más importante.

La verdad es que siempre pensé que nunca llegaría a conocer a Edward Cullen, pero ahora que lo conozco tengo sensaciones difíciles de describir. No sé si serán producto de la obsesión que tengo con él, si serán producto de la adrenalina de la situación o si lo poco que hemos compartido hace que tenga estos sentimientos, no quiero ponerles un título sería muy traumante ¿no? Digo no es común sentir algo por alguien a quien recién conociste, sólo tengo claro que quiero acercarme a él de la forma que el me permita aunque sea cómo amiga… digo por algo se empieza.

-¡Pobre! Deberás presentarme a Vanessa para dejarle en claro lo que no debe hacerle al volvo- ante estas palabra él me miro son algo de admiración e incredulidad, tal vez no deba tomarme estas atribuciones tan pronto o lo asustaré- No me estoy tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden ¿cierto?- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior con un poco y casi inocente coqueteo- Es que me siento muy cómoda contigo.- él se quedó viéndome la boca cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Yo lo miré divertida cuando reaccionó.

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Qué decías?, Ah, si, atributos…atribuciones. No me molestan para nada, me gustan, me siento cómodo con tus atribuciones y contigo también por si no se notaba… "_diablos que estoy diciendo_"_ susurró…_ y con respecto a Vanessa te la presentaré pero en un futuro lejano, no quiero que te corrompa.

Yo reí con ganas.

-¿Corromperme a mi? Se nota que aún no me conoces… pero ya lo harás y conocerás mi carácter.

Terminé con la arena, subí mis pies al volvo y Edward subió al lado del piloto. Comenzó a manejar y seguí con nuestra conversación.

-Supe que Carlisle está en Europa…

-Si, fue a hacer una conferencias, pero… tú sabes casi todo de mi y yo no sé nada de ti.

-Bueno me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Nací el 13 de septiembre hace 25 años en Paris, soy virgo…_ y virgen pero eso no tienes porque saberlo en este momento…_ me gustan los ravioles, "la mota, el vodka y el sexo oral".- terminé con un mal chiste, la verdad es que no me gusta hablar de mi.

Edward estuvo unos segundos más en silencio supongo que meditando mis palabras, ¿habrá creído lo que dije?

-Hablo en serio, no bromees- gracias Dios por permitirle entender que era una broma.

-Ya, pero… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé… de tu familia- tema superhipermega delicado- a que se dedican…

Sólo por ser tú haré una excepción, pensé.

-Charlie y René, más conocidos cómo papá y mamá respectivamente son dueños de "Dream" una cadena de joyerías alrededor del mundo, son los mejores padres que pude tener aunque nunca se los he dicho.

Mi primo Emmet en contador aunque disfruta más jugando X-box, yendo a fiestas y apostando a costa de mis decisiones y las consecuencias de éstas con Jasper.

Jasper analiza a posibles clientes, crea tácticas perfectas para obtenerlos, es muy tranquilo y el único capaz de controlar a Alice mi mejor amiga.

Esa duendecillo parece un huracán, no hay quien la pare, siempre está feliz y de compras con Rosalie.

Rose siempre te sorprende cambiando la impresión que tomas de ella cuando la conoces, cuando la conozcas entenderás, ella es apasionada en todo aspecto y hace lo que tenga que hacer por los que quiere. Todos son muy especiales.

-Creo que te falto alguien muy importante en tu mini-descripción.- los conté dos veces y me faltó… nadie.

-Por supuesto que no me faltó nadie, ¿de quién hablas?

-De ti por supuesto.- Oh, era tan obvio que lo pasé por alto.

-Claro, bueno no hay nada que decir, soy alguien muy normal, común. No lo sé, tengo muchos defectos: soy orgullosa, testaruda, rencorosa, vengativa, mal agradecida y mala persona sólo pregúntale a mis padres ellos han conocido cada una de esas facetas.

-No, no es necesario conocerte de toda la vida para ver como eres de verdad y yo sé que no eres como dices. Puede que te hayas equivocado, que hayas cometido un error o que hayas juzgado a alguien pero eso no te hace una mala persona y lo demuestras porque te arrepientes y sufres por eso.- _definitivamente eso fue tierno._

-Ahora según tú ¿cómo se supone que soy yo?- realmente necesito saber la impresión que tiene se mi.

-Eres tierna, atenta, fuerte, luchadora, alegre, dulce…

-Entendí tu punto, fue lindo pero no sigas o me voy a ruborizar- dije riendo- aún no sé cómo lo haces.

-¿Hacer que?

-Volver a animarme cuando estoy a un segundo de sentirme mal.

-Bueno, tengo unos encantos que casualmente funcionan en ti.

-Eres un engreído- dije riendo mientras miraba por la ventana- no me imagino dónde me llaves, ¿falta mucho?

-No, pero tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo mientras tomaba su celular.

-Claro no hay problema.

Edward esperó unos segundos antes de que le contestaran en la otra línea. Estuvo preguntando cosas para mi sin sentido cómo si iba a estar bueno el tiempo durante la noche o si el lugar estaba listo, para colgar después de decir… _Quiero que Elizabeth esté en 5 minutos._

Pero ¡WTF!- pensé, no creo que esté invitando a alguien más ¿verdad? O hablaba enserio con lo de secuestrarme… No… pero entonces… ¿Quién es esa Elizabeth? _¿Celosa?_ Tal vez, no es que sienta algo por Edward más allá de cómo un amor platónico, es sólo que lo acabo de conocer, me da mucha confianza y sé que podríamos llegar a ser amigos, realmente lo deseo, pero eso no podrá ser si entre nosotros está esa tal Elizabeth.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en maldiciones e insultos para Elizabeth pero fui interrumpida por Edward.

-¿Bella? Ya llegamos- yo lo miré y estaba a mi derecha, con la puerta abierta y tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a salir del volvo.

-Oh, gracias.

-¿En que pensabas?- no lo sé, tal vez en quién estará entre nosotros, o en quien es la que nos impedirá conocernos, o a quien debo asesinar… ¿está bien tener ese tipo de pensamientos? ¿Y porqué yo no sé nada de esa Elizabeth?

-Me preguntaba que podríamos hacer nosotros en un…- observé alrededor y noté dónde estábamos- ¿muelle?

Edward rió sin poder sin poder contenerse.

-Claro ríete, creo que nací para ser tu bufón.

-No te molestes Bella, es sólo que creí que ya lo sabías, digo con tu historial…- yo me ruboricé- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tenías idea de esto.

-Y dónde está Elizabeth- dije con la misma curiosidad que daría a una gata, perra, yegua o cualquier otro animal y quitando cualquier tono de mi voz que pudiera revelar mis celos. Porque sí, tenía celos, algo que nunca reconocería.

-Al final del muelle… esperándonos- ¿Esperándonos? ¡ESPERÁNDONOS! "_Bella cálmate_" ¡No puedo, me dan… me dan! "_dilo Bells_" ¡No nunca! "_te dan celos… estás celosa de alguien con quién haz hablado sólo una hora. Te gusta_" ¡Por supuesto que no! "_Por supuesto que si_" ¡Cállate! "_Sólo si admites que tengo razón_".

-Llegamos- ¡Gracias al cielo! "_agradeces porque así no admites que tengo razón_" Oh vete "_OK, pero volveré y lo admitirás_"- Aquí está Elizabeth, es genial ¿no?- lo que me faltaba, había llegado la hora… miré hacia mi derecha buscándola… no estaba, miré hacia mi izquierda y… tampoco estaba. Entonces me di media vuelta, tal vez estaba detrás y escuché la risa que parecía canto de ángeles de Edward.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dije volviendo a mi posición inicial.

-¿Qué buscas?

-A Elizabeth, ¿dónde está?

-En frente de ti- alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con un hermoso yate blanco, tenía una presencia imponente y me dispuse a buscar el nombre de éste, porque todos los botes, barcos y yates tienen nombre ¿no? "_por supuesto_" entonces busquémoslo: nombre, nombre, ¡que preciosos los detalles en la madera! "_Concéntrate_" si claro, el nombre, nombre. ¿cómo sería viajar en éste yate con Edward Cullen? "_yo creo que primero deberías averiguar el nombre del yate_" y de pronto ahí estaba, en la popa, su nombre. Elizabeth maravillosamente tallado. "_estabas celosa de un yate_" debió ser alguien muy importante "¿_celosa_?" tal vez suene raro pero esta vez no, sólo soy capaz de sentir ternura, es algo extraño. Sentí una necesidad insaciable de subir y dejarme envolver por el misterio que ese nombre le da al yate.

-¿Cuál es el enigma?

-¿De qué?

-Del nombre… quiero conocer la historia.

-¿Cómo sabes que hay una historia tras el nombre?

-No lo sé, sólo lo sé, puedo sentir la angustia.

-Bueno no es una historia que me pertenezca pero creo que puedo contártela, a Marco no le molestará.

-¿Marco Vulturi?

-Sí este yate era suyo… en realidad lo hizo por Elizabeth, su hija.

Ella era la luz de sus ojos- no pasé desapercibido el _era_- ellos antes vivían en Italia; cuando tenía alrededor de 20 años ella se fue a Francia. A Marco le gustaba que su hija disfrutara en su vida, ella tenía un espíritu libre. A los 22 años ella se casó con Edward Masen tenemos entendido que era un hombre humilde pero ella era feliz y a Marco eso era lo que le importaba. Poco tiempo después ella quedó embarazada y todo fue perfecto hasta que salió del hospital después de dar a luz.

Ella quería presentarle su descendencia a Marco, aún no sabemos que pasó pero ella nunca llegó con Marco. Ella y Edward murieron pero marco no supo nada de su nieta, así que comenzó su búsqueda. Aro fue quién encontró a la pequeña de Elizabeth, Bárbara, mi mejor amiga.

A medida que Edward me contaba el resumen de la historia iba teniendo sentimientos que iban cambiando según cambiaba la historia.

Al principio era sólo curiosidad, luego ternura, felicidad, luego intriga, impotencia y una gigantesca pena. Una pena que inconscientemente hacía un agujero en mi pecho.

No había sido consciente de mis lágrimas hasta que Edward las secó con sus manos para luego abrazarme.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Recordaste algo desagradable?- preguntó muy preocupado.

-No, es que me pareció una historia muy triste y me dio mucha pena. Es cómo si este yate fuera una última esperanza.

-Shh… tranquila.

-Deberías pensar que soy una tonta sentimental.

-Nunca dudaría de tu inteligencia- dijo y sonreí, en ese momento se fue mi pena.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté después de un minuto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto que siento contigo, esta paz y tranquilidad que eres capaz de transmitirme de un segundo a otro. Me hace sentir indefensa y a la vez fuerte. Es… extraño.

-No sé lo que sea, pero tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Tienes razón. ¡Ahora enséñame el yate!- dije lo último con mucho entusiasmo.

Definitivamente Edward cambia mis emociones muy rápido, cualquiera podría pensar que soy bipolar.

Nota mental: no ponerme triste cerca de Edward, un minuto después podría estar riendo a carcajadas.

Edward me ayudó a subir al yate, fuimos directo al timón y fuimos mar adentro.

-Veo que lo del secuestro era en serio.

-Y lo de relajarte también.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Es una sorpresa que verás en 15 minutos.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-A ningún lugar.

-Pero estamos en el mar.

-Y aquí nos quedaremos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué aquí?- en caso de accidentes yo seré la primera en hundirme, cielos no sé nadar, ni siquiera sé flotar.

-Dijiste que te relajaba el mar.

-No, tu me quieres mandar a dormir con los peces, ¡Genial! Seré el almuerzo de un tiburón o me estoy volviendo paranoica. Definitivamente a tu lado me hago bipolar.

-Bella, sólo relájate- dijo mientras reía, "_que hermosa risa_"- tienes el mar, la noche, las estrellas y la luna y apuesto que ni siquiera lo notaste- y tenía razón.

Salvo por el sonido del motor todo estaba en perfecto silencio y armonía; la noche con su cielo casi negro, las estrellas más brillantes de lo normal que se reflejaban en el mar que parecía la extensión del cielo nocturno. Sólo podía diferenciarlo porque en el cielo las estrellas no bailan. Todo esto era mejorado mil veces gracias a la luz de la luna llena.

Simplemente hermoso y perfecto.

-Una imagen digna de una película- dije.

-No, una imagen digna de tus recuerdos, pero esta no es tu sorpresa- dijo mientras apagaba el motor y me ofrecía su mano- Ven tenemos que subir- tomé su mano y de nuevo sentí esa corriente eléctrica que definitivamente no era producto de la adrenalina y nos dirigimos a la parte superior del yate, justamente arriba de dónde estábamos minutos atrás.

Subimos por una escalera y me encontré con un piano de cola negro junto a un sillón en forma de "L" blanco. Y una botella de champaña con dos copas. Si a eso le agregamos la maravillosa vista, estaba frente a un ambiente embriagador.

-¿Me quieres emborrachar?

-No, te quiero relajar mientras dure tu "secuestro"

-Perfecto, con qué comenzamos.

-Ponte cómoda- dijo mientras servía la champaña en las copas.

Yo me acomodé en el sillón, Edward se sentó junto a mi y luego me tendió una copa.

-Quiero hacer un brindis porque al parecer voy a tener un concierto privado- comencé- y porque veo que eres un secuestrador muy considerado, si sigues así creo que no tendré traumas- sonreí.

-Y yo brindaré porque esta noche sea inolvidable y por la maravillosa decisión de secuestrarte, una mujer agradable, hermosa y sexy no se encuentra en cualquier lugar- yo me ruboricé, Dios, que Edward Cullen te encuentre hermosa y sexy no ocurre todos los días- estoy seguro que me darán una fortuna por ti.

-Pero tu tienes mucho dinero.

-Entonces ¿quién sospecharía de mi?

-Un plan perfecto- dije- entonces salud.

-Salud- chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos nuestra primera copa.

Luego Edward comenzó a tocar su piano y fui consiente de su sorpresa. Música clásica en vivo en medio del mar. Las dos cosas que son capaces de relajarme, a las que desde ahora agregaría la presencia de Edward.

Luego de 5 piezas compuestas por él finalizó con la nana de Esme.

-¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?

-¿Qué pieza?

-Me gustaría que improvisaras. ¿Podrías?

-Está bien.

Comenzó con una melodía intrigante, llamativa con una pizca de curiosidad que cambió rápidamente a una de admiración terminando con una especie de nana que transmitía verdad, ternura, amor y esperanza.

Terminó de tocar y nuevamente sirvió 2 copas de champaña y se acercó a mi lado.

-Fue una improvisación muy interesante- dije mientras recibía mi copa.

-Gracias, nunca había improvisado en público o por petición de alguien.

-Para todo hay una primera vez.

-Entonces salud.

-¡Espera!, ¿En qué te inspiraste para tocar esa hermosa nana?

-¿No es obvio?- la verdad es que no lo era.

-No.

-Tu.

-¿Qué?

-Tu inspiraste esa nana.

-¿Estás loco? En esa nana habían muchos sentimientos.

-Tal vez esté loco pero tu inspiraste esa nana.

Yo no esperé más y en menos de un segundo ya tenía sobre mis labios la copa y en mi boca la champaña, después de agradecerle diciéndole "_fue un gesto muy lindo_" no paré de beber hasta acabar la botella.

Luego hablamos de trivialidades lo que aproveché para conocernos mejor. Hasta que mi curiosidad volvió al yate, mejor dicho a Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo era Elizabeth?

-Ya te lo dije, alegre, libre…

-No me refiero a eso- lo corté-Quiero decir físicamente. ¿No hay una imagen de ella?

-¿Sabes? Si, si hay una imagen. Ven tenemos que bajar.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté asustada pero cautelosa.

-Al final del pasillo que lleva a los camarotes hay un retrato de Elizabeth.

-Entonces que esperamos.

Bajamos y a medida que caminábamos por el pasillo noté que habían 4 camarotes. Luego cuando llegamos al final del pasillo la ví.

Era hermosa, parecía un ángel, su piel era blanca con tonalidades rosáceas en sus mejillas, su cara era algo ovalada, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes. Su rostro se me hacía familiar aunque no podía recordar a nadie en ese momento.

-Bárbara debe ser muy hermosa.

-¿Por qué piensas en Bárbara?

-Es la hija de Elizabeth ¿no?- él asintió- ¿Se parecen?

-Son iguales salvo por el color de sus ojos, los de Barb son parecidos al grano de café.

-Debe ser casi como un consuelo para Marco estar cerca de Bárbara, debe ser cómo estar con Elizabeth.

-Marco y Barb no comparten mucho, ella es más cómo Aro por eso está más cerca de él, ellos sólo velan por su propio beneficio, nunca he sabido por que es así pero siento que cada vez es más fría y calculadora.

-No hables así de ella.

-La conozco, siempre ha sido así.

-No debe ser tan mala.

-Eres muy buena Bella… tan diferente a ella y tan igual a la vez.

-No sé en que te basas para decir que somos parecidas.

-Bella, mírate y mírala- dijo apuntando al retrato de Elizabeth como referencia del rostro de Barb.

-Exacto, ella es hermosa y yo soy muy simple, muy común. Al lado de ella soy muy poca cosa.

-Bella no te ves con claridad.

-¿De que hablas?- de verdad no entendía.

-Bella son exactamente iguales, salvo por pequeños detalles de los que me acabo de dar cuenta.

-¿De que hablas ahora?

-Su cara es ovalada y la tuya tiene forma de corazón, sus ojos son como el grano del café y los tuyos como el chocolate, en el resto son exactamente iguales.

-Edward, tomo yo y tu te emborrachas- le dije y creo que yo también lo estaba ya que sólo es ese estado consideraría meditar si pensar o no en lo que dijo Edward, lo mejor es que piense en ello sólo si mañana lo recuerdo.- Creo que lo mejor es que duermas un momento, luego nos podemos ir ¿si?

-Sólo con una condición.

-La que quieras- sabía que me arrepentiría… algún día… en mil años tal vez.

-Quédate a mi lado- hizo un puchero como los de Alice… no podía decirle que no. Bueno si podía pero no me atrevía.

-Está bien- suspiré.

Lo llevé a un camarote, muy hermoso. Tenía el piso alfombrado de color negro, una cama matrimonial en el centro, sobre ésta un plumón blanco con detalles rojos. El ambiente era naturalmente romántico. Pero preferí no pensar en eso, al menor por ahora.

-Ven Edward, acuéstate.

-Espera, tengo que quitarme esto- dijo mientras desabrochaba su cinturón.

-Dios, ¿Qué haces?

-Primero no soy un dios y segundo me preparo para dormir, no suelo hacerlo con traje- me sonrojé sólo de pensar en verlo en bóxers, porque debe dormir con bóxers ¿cierto? Aunque algunos hombres duermen desnudos…

Oh Dios por favor que Edward sea de los que duerme con bóxers. Nunca había estado con un hombre en bóxers… ahora que lo pienso nunca había estado con un hombre, ¡Dios! ¡Aún soy virgen! Me ruboricé de sólo pensarlo y Edward lo notó.

-Generalmente duermo con bóxers pero en consideración a ti hoy dormiré desnudo- golpe bajo… muy bajo.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi, sobreviviré- dije sarcástica.

-No quiero que te pierdas esto por nada del mundo- dijo mientras tomaba su bóxer por el borde decidido a quitárselo, así que tuve que ser más rápida.

Corrí, salté, volé, me materialicé frente a él y tomé sus bóxers impidiendo que se los quitara.

-Por favor sólo quédate así- dije en un susurro.

-¿Segura?- preguntó divertido.

-¿Por favor?- supliqué.

-Oh ven- dijo abriendo sus brazos para darme un abrazo consolador, un abrazo de disculpas, un abrazo para estar en paz. Eso era tan dulce, tierno, considerado.

Un segundo fue necesario para hacer cambiar mis pensamientos drásticamente. Mentiroso, embustero, ¿considerado? Si pero con sus pelotas. El muy idiota usó ese abrazo para poder poner sus manos en mi vestido y cuando tuve la guardia baja las puso sobre el cierre de mi espalda para poder quitármelo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- medio pregunté, medio grité.

-Se llama igualdad de condiciones- dijo mientras mi vestido caía.

-Yo no te pedí que te quitaras el traje- mi respiración se estaba agitando, tenía frente a mi a Edward Cullen semidesnudo y me tenía pegada a su escultural y duro pecho, podía ver sus abdominales marcados y yo… yo estaba en ropa interior.

Me puse de mil rojos distintos, tomé una respiración profunda y sentí su olor… era maravilloso, invitaba a pecar, ¿Cómo será su sabor? Me lamí los labios ¡Diablos deja de pensar en eso! Me regañé.

-Pero te gusta lo que ves- susurró en mi oído enviándome una ola de excitación.

No tienes idea de cuanto- pensé.

-Aunque me gusta más cómo te ves tú- y me acercó más a él como si fuera posible, luego con una de sus manos tomó mi cara y la levantó para que mirara sus ojos. En ellos vi marcado a fuego el deseo, luego preguntó- ¿Puedes sentir esto?

Me tenía tan apretada a él que rápidamente comencé a sentir su gran "problema" y empezaban a gustarme las sensaciones que provocaba en mi vientre. ¿Será que esta noche perderé mi virginidad? ¡Y con Edward Cullen! No me molestaría.

-¿Te refieres a la tensión sexual que se respira en el ambiente?- sonrió, puso esa sonrisa torcida que se hizo mi favorita. Dijo algo en un murmullo casi inaudible pero me pareció escucharlo decir "_muy sutil_".

-No podría pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro. Tengo unas ganas terribles de hacerte mía aquí y ahora, pero no quiero arruinarlo, aunque muero de ganas de tenerte no es correcto, no debo dejar que esto pase, no debo llegar muy lejos.

-Entonces no lleguemos lejos… "_aún_" pensé, yo no quiero dejar de saber de ti, dejar de conocerte… Podríamos empezar cómo amigos, ¿Te parece?

-Amigos, claro, podemos _empezar_ cómo amigos- dijo con un poco de resignación y enfatizando mucho el empezar.

-Gracias- dije acercándome a él y besando la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Eso fue para sellar esta promesa?- dijo con una mirada pícara.

-¿Es una promesa?- no había pensado en que fuera una promesa.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces sellémosla con un beso y un abrazo.

Cómo ya estábamos cerca Edward me abrazó muy fuerte acercándome mucho más a él, yo sólo atiné a cruzar mis brazos atrás de su cuello y hundir mi cara en su pecho, respirando su aroma…

Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que nos alejamos para mirarnos, en ese momento su verde esmeralda se cruzó con mi mirada y no pude pensar en nada más.

No había notado que nos acercábamos hasta que estuvimos a sólo unos milímetros de tocar nuestros labios.

-Sólo falta el beso.- dijo Edward acercándose hasta eliminar toda distancia existente entre nosotros.

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos era completamente maravilloso. Sólo podía describirlo cómo una experiencia religiosa así como la canción de Enrique Iglesias. Reaccioné moviendo mis labios contra los suyos, luego de unos momentos profundizamos el beso, sentir su lengua combatiendo con la mía transmitía millones de descargas que se esparcían por todo mi cuerpo. El deseo no podía ser más notorio, y la tensión sexual no podía ser más palpable.

De pronto sentí las manos de Edward acariciando mis muslos y subiendo una de mis piernas a la altura de su cintura, yo no esperé más y enredé mis piernas en su cintura, no sé en que momento nos movimos pero sentí la suavidad de la cama en mi espalda y los labios de Edward sobre mi cuello, yo sólo podía gemir y es que ahora ni siquiera me importaba la promesa de empezar cómo amigos y no ir tan rápido, Dios, podía sentir que tocaba el cielo sólo con un beso de Edward.

Yo no me conformaba con lo que estaba recibiendo de él, necesitaba más, mucho más, si fuera una situación normal habría comenzado desabrochando y quitando su camisa pero cómo ésta ya no estaba empecé por tocar todo lo que estuviera al alcance de mis manos.

Edward también empezaba a necesitar más de mi así que me quitó la ropa interior no sin antes decirme que le gustaba cómo me quedaba. Eso sin contar con que mi ropa interior era de su color favorito, azul. Solo podía agradecerle a Alice las clases de moda, o a estas alturas estaría perdida.

Una vez desnuda todo fue más pasional. Edward comenzó a atender mis pechos, besando y succionando uno y acariciando el pezón del otro.

Yo besé su cuello, su pecho, acaricié sus brazos, su espalda, su abdomen y su trasero, ahí decidí que lo quería completamente desnudo y sus bóxers lo impedían.

Cuando lo tuve completamente desnudo me hice camino acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro.

Dios, era tan grande y duro… y pronto lo tendría dentro de mi.

Cuando comencé a acariciar su pene empezó la competencia. Edward con su mano desocupada comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, mientras más placer me daba, más placer le daba yo también acariciando con mi mano de arriba a abajo sobre su pene.

-Estás tan mojada- dijo y un segundo después tenía uno de sus dedos dentro de mi y ahogó mi gemido de placer besándome, fue un beso profundo tanto que casi tocábamos cada uno la garganta del otro con nuestras lenguas.

Yo no me quedaba atrás, también le daba placer, acariciaba su punta para luego bajar mi mano hasta la base de su pene cuando sentía más placer son las caricias de Edward.

Pronto sentí una ola de sensaciones que se acumulaban en mi vientre y estaban a punto de explotar. Sabía que tendría un orgasmo pero no lo quería sentir así ni ahora, lo quería con Edward dentro de mí.

-Edward…- gemí.

-Que necesitas amor.- Oh me dijo amor. Bella deja de pensar en cursilerías en este momento, me regañé.

-Te necesito… dentro… de mí… ahora.

-¿Estás segura?

-Más que en toda mi vida.

Edward me besó con una pasión incontrolable y avasalladora, ya no me sentía capaz de recordar nada salvo su nombre. Lo sentí posicionarse entre mis piernas y gemí cuando sentí rozar su miembro con mi centro, entonces antes de cualquier cosa decidí hablar.

-Edward…

-¿Sí?

-Se cuidadoso, ¿sí?

Él se tensó un poco… bueno se tensó mucho al comprender que era virgen, en sus ojos se veía el arrepentimiento por llevarme a esta situación.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos? No tengo problema, sólo quiero que estés tranquila y cómoda.

-Edward no quiero que pares, ya te dije que quiero que esto pase, sólo te lo dije porque no sé que esperas de mi, tendrás que ayudarme.

Me besó, fue un beso dulce y tierno.

-Tendré cuidado.- dijo y le sonreí- ¿Lista?- yo sólo asentí.

Esperó unos segundos y luego mientras me besaba me penetró.

Siempre supe que cuando tuviera mi primera vez, dolería al principio, pero los besos y caricias de Edward sirvieron de anestesia para mi porque sentí de todo menos dolor. El placer era enorme, nunca creí tener sensaciones tan fuertes en mi vida.

Pronto Edward comenzó a embestirme y yo crucé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para permitirle entrar más en mí.

Nuevamente sentí el nudo que se formaba en mi vientre y la ola de excitación que me invadía. No quería llegar antes que Edward así que aguanté unas embestidas más, cuando ya no podía aguantar más Edward se vino en mi haciendo que yo liberara todas las sensaciones que estaban en mi vientre… llegué al cielo junto a Edward… estaba segura que podría morir en este momento y lo haría completamente feliz.

-Bella, esto fue… maravilloso- me dijo agitado mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba por la cintura y yo apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba aferrándome a él.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿No te arrepientes?- pregunto con miedo.

-No, esto me ha hecho más feliz que cualquier cosa en la vida- el sonrió.

-Me alegra eso.

-Rompimos nuestra promesa.

-también me alegra, pero no creas que por eso te vas a librar de mi.

-¿No?

-No, cada vez que pueda te visitaré y saldremos muy seguido.

-Cómo amigos…

-No, no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser más que eso.

Yo sólo pude abrazarlo, no sabía que era lo que sentía por Edward pero para entregarle lo mas valioso que tenía ¿debía quererlo, cierto? Sí, quería a Edward Cullen.

-Te quiero Edward.- le dije y besé su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero Bella- dijo y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Minutos después me dormí.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente cómo nunca lo había hecho hasta que sentí los rayos de sol que bañaban mi cara. Desperté y me senté en la cama, no reconocía dónde estaba pero pronto recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara, porque estaba segura que sería un desastre pero me equivoqué, no tenía el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados ni mi pelo cómo un nido de pájaros… me veía sexy y me sentía cómo una mujer. Por primera vez era y me sentía mujer.

Volví a la cama y me acosté junto a Edward y lo observé dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, nada lo podía perturbar en ese momento. De pronto sentí mi celular sonando. ¿En que momento traje mi celular a la habitación?

Afortunadamente mi bolso estaba cerca de la cama… _definitivamente raro_… me estiré para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo tuve sentí a Edward besando mi hombro, yo lo miré y le sonreí, saqué mi celular y escuché el ringtone…

_I like what you do with my hear_

_Who knew that looking a mess_

_Could feel so good._

No recordaba tener ese ringtone. Mire a Edward y lo besé en los labios dándole los buenos días.

Después mi el identificador de llamadas y vi el número de Alice.

¿Alice?¿Que querría a las… - vi la hora- 8 de la mañana?

Contesté y la regañé.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres a esta hora?

-¿Qué hiciste ayer Bella?- ella no podía saber nada de lo que hice ¿cierto?

-¿De qué hablas?- fingí demencia.

-¿Cómo es que todos los medios te vieron entrar al evento pero nadie te vio salir? ¿dónde fuiste y que hiciste Bella?

-¿Sabes?, no se dónde fui, ni dónde estoy.-no iba a decir nada estando fuera de mi casa.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? a lo mejor te podría ayudar ya sabes que conozco prácticamente todo el mundo... aunque sea en fotos.

-Todo lo que puedo ver es... -miré por la ventana- agua, sólo agua y... más agua.

-¡Bella! ¡Te secuestraron!- wow la imaginación de Alice daba para mucho... aunque no estaba equivocada del todo.

Tenía unas ganas de reirme que me mataban y al parecer Edward había escuchado la conversación por que enterró su cara en la almohada para ahogar su risa. de pronto dejé de sentir mi celular en mi mano... ¡Qué demonios!...

-¡Qué haces, entrégame mi celular!- le dije a Edward cuando vi que lo tenía en su mano.

Edward acercó el celular a su oído y dijo:

-Llámala en la tarde, tal vez a esas alturas la haya dejedo libre... o te informaré el monto para el rescate... no le digas a nadie lo que sabes y no llames a la policía.

-¡Alice!- grité, iba a decirle que no hiciera caso que todo era una broma, pero Edward ya había cortado.

-¿Crees que llame a la policía?- preguntó Edward algo preocupado.

-No. No se arriesgará a cargar con mi muerte en su conciencia, aunque si le contará a los chicos.

-Esperemos que no se desesperen.- dijo Edward mientras me acorralaba en la cama y él y me besaba.

La verdad es que dudaba de la reacción de Emmet, él a veces era muy sobreprotector conmigo, sé que se preocupará demasiado... sólo espero que no le dé un ataque cardiaco cuando sepa la verdad y no intente matarme.

-Yo espero que me perdonen por dejarles creer que estaba secuestrada... ahora apaga el teléfono o nos interrumpirán cada 5 minutos.- Edward lo apagó y lo volví a besar... esta mañana sería larga.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. tengo pensado para el siguiente mostrar el día que vive Bella junto a Edward mientras dura su secuestro y lo que vive la pobre de Alice y los chicos durante el "secuestro" de Bella.**

**Prometo no tardar tanto en subir el próximo cap. mis papás ya entendieron que necesito escribir para vivir tranquila así que me dejar unar el computador las horas necesarias el fin de semana y dos horitas nada más de lunes a jueves.**

**Muchos besos a las que leen y sobretodo a Angie Cullen Hale que me acompañas desde el primer día. Que tengan una buena semana.**

**¿Review?  
**


	6. ViviendoSufriendo

****

**Bueno quí viene un nuevo cap, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

_-Esperemos que no se desesperen.- dijo Edward mientras me acorralaba en la cama y él y me besaba._

_La verdad es que dudaba de la reacción de Emmet, él a veces era muy sobreprotector conmigo, sé que se preocupará demasiado... sólo espero que no le dé un ataque cardiaco cuando sepa la verdad y no intente matarme._

_-Yo espero que me perdonen por dejarles creer que estaba secuestrada... ahora apaga el teléfono o nos interrumpirán cada 5 minutos.- Edward lo apagó y lo volví a besar... esta mañana sería larga._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: viviendo/ sufriendo.**

Al perderme en tu mirada algo sucedió

Milagrosamente el alba comenzó a llenarse de color

Mientras la luna se iba escondiendo.

Una luz revoloteaba encima de tu piel

Y desnudos desde el alma vimos juntos el amanecer

No hacía falta ni una palabra.

No te vayas de mi vida déjame quedarme en ti

Hace un instante me enamoraste

No te vayas todavía no lo puedo definir

Pero hace un instante me enamoraste.

Un instante iluminó mi corazón.

Con un beso reinventaste todo mi interior

Ya no fuimos los de antes cuando comenzó a salir el sol

No hacía falta ni una palabra.

No te vayas de mi vida déjame quedarme en ti

Hace un instante me enamoraste

No te vayas todavía no lo puedo definir

Pero hace un instante me enamoraste.

No te vayas de mi vida déjame quedarme en ti

Hace un instante me enamoraste.

El suspiro fugaz, mágico y subliminal

Fue mirarte tal vez y al instante yo te amé.

No te vayas de mi vida déjame quedarme en ti

Hace un instante me enamoraste

No te vayas todavía no lo puedo definir

Pero hace un instante me enamoraste.

Al perderme en tu mirada algo sucedió

Milagrosamente el alba comenzó a llenarse de color.

**Bella POV**

Luego de una increíble mañana con Edward y de los rugidos que dio mi estómago reclamando atención decidimos, bueno Edward decidió que era necesario desayunar.

Edward se puso sus bóxers, los mismos a los que les había temido la noche anterior y que ahora me impedían ver a Edward en todo su esplendor. me reí de la ironía de eso. Edward salió a no se dónde a buscar comida, habrá ido a la cocina supongo.

Yo me dispuse a buscar mi ropa interior para no desayunar completamente desnuda, me sorprendió encontrar mis bragas en un sillón a un costado de la habitación y mi sujetador en la parte superior de una lámpara de pie. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

Me puse mi ropa interior y esperé que apareciera Edward. El llegó 1 minuto después y traía una bandeja con Hotcakes, leche, café, unas tostadas y fresas para los dos.

-¿De dónde salió todo esto? ¿Cocinas?

-Si, cocino a veces y esto salió de la cocina, nunca se sabe cuando alguien va a usar a Elizabeth y así no necesitamos traer alimentos.

-Está muy rico, gracias- gemí- son los mejores Hotcakes que he probado en mi vida- aclaré.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, hasta son mejores que los míos.

-Es un honor ser elogiado por alguien que sabe de la buena cocina.

-No sé de la buena cocina.

-Toda persona que sabe cocinar y tenga buenas críticas sabe de la buena cocina.

-¿Quién te dijo que me gusta cocinar?

-Hey, yo también tengo mis contactos.

-Así que no soy la única psicópata que averigua lo que mas puede de las personas.

-Que bueno que aceptes que eres una psicópata.- preferí cambiar de tema.

-Algún día cocinaré para ti una lasaña y te haré de postre un Mouse de pisco sour o un Babaroice.

-Genial, es una cita- wow una cita, "_¿no se supone que el sexo es después de las citas?_" ¡no juzgues nuestro ritmo! "_no te quejes luego_" maldita conciencia.

Terminamos de desayunar tranquilamente, y luego decidimos, bueno Edward decidió, de nuevo, ir a mi PEN, yo me habría quedado encantada en el yate. Pero Edward ya nos llevaba de vuelta al muelle.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer cuando lleguemos a mi PEN?

-¿Me dejarás entrar?

-Por supuesto… pero tenemos que pedir comida a domicilio, no quiero cocinar hoy.

-Perfecto también podríamos ver películas.

-Genial, piensa en algunas mientras yo voy por mi ropa y mis cosas.

Fui hasta el camarote a buscar mi bolsa y mi vestido, si, yo seguía en ropa interior, pero era casi lo mismo que usar bikini.

Cuando estuve vestida y decente volví dónde Edward y noté que ya quedaba poco para volver a la vida real, la aventura se acababa.

-¿No te molesta?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Volver a la realidad… no me habría molestado quedarme en el mar.

-Si no volvemos a la realidad nunca tendremos nuestra cita, además algún día se acabará la comida aquí.

-Tienes razón- dije alegre, me acerqué y le di un fugaz beso en la mejilla- me senti como una niña haciendo eso.

-Entonces bésame cómo la mujer que eres.

-No. Te di así el beso para evitar algún accidente… con mi suerte de la nada aparece un roquerio y nos hundimos.

-Eso tiene solución- dijo Edward mientras apagaba el motor.

-¿Qué haces?- dije mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.

-Te beso cómo corresponde- y no puedo decir nada más.

Sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos y probar su sabor en mis 5 sentidos y no en 4 ½ era cómo probar un manjar de los dioses. No, era probar un dios, porque eso era, un perfecto dios griego.

-Me gustaría poder hacer esto con libertad- dije y suspiré.

-Podrás hacerlo, yo no me opondré-dijo en tono pícaro.

-Sabes que no lo haré, porque tú y yo no somos nada, lo máximo que somos es amigos y eso gracias a lo que hemos hecho, no es que me arrepienta porque creo que es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, pero quiero intentar hacer las cosas bien.

-Yo también quiero hacer las cosas bien. Así que te voy a decir lo que pienso y lo que quiero- yo sólo asentí- me molesta que pienses que seremos amigos sólo por lo que sucedió anoche y más me molesta que creas que no somos nada porque yo siento que para mi eres todo. Quiero poder abrazarte sin importar quien esté cerca, poder besarte sin pedir permiso y sin miedo de que nos descubran. Quiero poder hacerte mía todas las noches y entregarte mi amor por siempre…

Yo quedé… muda, en shock, perpleja, petrificada, estática, congelada como una estatua, ¿Quiso decir lo que yo creo que quiso decir? ¿Quiere que yo está con él? ¿Cómo su compañera, su pareja? ¿Quiere que sea su novia? Eso es algo que ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños imaginé.

Confieso que en muchos de mis sueños despierta imaginé tener una aventura con Edward, era a lo máximo que podía aspirar, por eso me permití llegar tan lejos.

Pero ser su novia es… ¡Wow!

¡No Bella, contrólate! "_El no quiere que seas su novia, sólo su amiguita de turno, después de todo fuiste muy fácil_" creo que tienes razón, eso es, me cree una… ni siquiera puedo decirlo o pensarlo, lo siento pero tengo que aclarar esto, aunque me duela.

Edward a esta altura estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso esperando que le dijera algo.

-Explícame a que te referías porque no entendí.

-¿No fui claro?

-Creo que sí pero pensé en dos alternativas y no sé me asusta más así que por favor…

-Está bien aclararé mi idea… se que puede sonar loco ya que nos conocimos hace menos de 24hrs pero lo que pasó ayer y esta mañana me dan valor…- justamente lo que pensaba, fui muy fácil.

-No, ya se a dónde se dirige tu idea y créeme no quiero ser tu amiguita de turno. Es válido lo que piensas y me lo merezco porque fui fácil, me regalé, pero me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y no me arrepiento…

-Bella para, yo no te quiero cómo mi amiguita de turno, ni siquiera tengo amiguitas de turno. ¿En serio crees que creí que fuiste fácil?

-Admítelo, no me negué en ningún segundo.

-¿Tan mal me expresé?- se preguntó en voz alta, se veía molesto consigo mismo- me explicaré mejor- suspiró- Bella, cuando dije que lo eras todo para mí era verdad, aún no te vas y ya te extraño. Y cuando dije que quería hacerte mía no me refería a cuando un hombre hace suya a una mujer… bueno si me refería a eso pero yo quiero hacerte mía y hacerte mi mujer, quiero poder llamarte mía. Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Esto era algo que nunca imaginé. ¿Y que pasaría si no funciona? ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Y si no soy capaz de entregarle el amor que se merece? Renée una vez me dijo "Quien no se arriesga no cruza el río" y se que es verdad sólo que nunca me había atrevido a arriesgarme.

Aunque no había valido la pena antes.

Concluyendo…

Edward valía toda la pena del mundo y yo me aburrí de estar en el mismo lado del río.

-Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia- y lo besé.

Lo besé, lo besé y lo seguí besando, y cuando me faltó el aire descubrí para que sirve la nariz y sé que suena estúpido pero me alegré de tener una.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero fue mucho, habíamos desayunado cómo a las 11:30hrs y ya eran casi para las 15:00hrs.

Separamos nuestros labios a regañadientes y Edward nos llevó rápidamente de vuelta al muelle y luego condujo cómo un loco hacia mi hogar momentáneo.

Mientras subíamos en el ascensor Edward pidió una pizza.

Llegamos a mi piso y le mostré mi pequeño y momentáneo palacio.

-Wow -dijo Edward.

-Si, yo también me quedé atónita cuando lo vi… aún no me acostumbro a estar sola en un lugar tan grande- comencé hablando pero terminé gritando para que me escuchara mientras yo me ponía algo cómodo en la habitación de la primera planta. Ahí tenía la mayoría de la ropa cómoda para que no fuera necesario tener que subir a mi habitación después de alguna salida o de un día de trabajo.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacerte compañía- susurro en mi oído, no lo había oído seguirme.

-Podría ser aunque… le dije a mis amigos que vinieran a pasar sus vacaciones aquí conmigo y me complacerán.

-¿Amigos?

-Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Alice, ayer te hablé de ellos.

-Oh si, los 4 fantásticos. Te deben querer mucho para tener sus vacaciones contigo- bromeó.

-Creo que vienen más por la comida y por el salón recreativo.

-¿Tienes un salón recreativo?

-Por supuesto, ven te lo enseño- lo tomé de la mano y lo guié directo a ese cuarto.

Abrí la puerta, ví a Edward y lo que ví no tenía precio, sus ojitos brillaban de emoción, me lo imaginé como a un niño que acaba de recibir lo que más quería para navidad.

-¡Esto está genial!- fue directo al estante de video juegos, música y películas- Wow, cuando lleguen los chicos me llamas.

-Cuando vengan tú me acompañarás a buscarlos al aeropuerto y apenas entremos a la "casa" podrán jugar todo lo que quieran.- me sentí como una madre dándole permiso para jugar a su hijo.

-Gracias- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, te ves tan tierno así… además si tú te pusiste así no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá Emmet.

-Bella, ¿para qué son estos botones?

-¿Cuáles?- me acerqué y efectivamente había 3 botones junto al estante.

-¿Para qué serán?

-Averigüémoslo.

Presioné el primer botón y a la derecha del estante se abrió la pared, bueno en realidad eran puertas invisibles que daban paso a una superficie movible sobre la cuál había un maravilloso piano de cola blanco.

-Wow- dijimos a la vez.

-Puedes venir a tocarme algo cuando quieras- dije con un claro y obvio doble sentido.

-Entonces me verás muy seguido- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-¡Perfecto!, ¿qué hay del segundo botón?

Nuevamente presioné el primer botón y el piano desapareció y las puertas se cerraron sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Apreté el segundo botón y "voila"

Junto al plasma se abrieron otras puertas y otra superficie se deslizó pero esta venía con una batería, una guitarra y un bajo eléctricos.

-Podemos ir a un concierto de piano y después rockear sin salir de casa- dijo Edward.

-Siempre y cuando aprendan a tocar estos instrumentos, no me quiero quedar sorda tan joven.

-Entonces me encargaré de que nadie sepa de estos instrumentos- dijo mientras apretaba el botón para desaparecerlos- ¿Y para qué será el último botón?

-Oh, con lo que he visto, no me extrañaría que aparecieran, tigres, el circo ruso o una bailarinas exóticas- dije.

-Pues veamos, tal vez si sean bailarinas.

-No puedo creerlo- dije molesta, ¿el quería bailarinas? ¿Enserio?

-¿Qué?- ¡claro ahora finge demencia!

-Nada- y apreté el botón faltante.

El estante de videojuegos, música y películas giró dejando ver una perfecta, hermosa, pequeña aunque bien abastecida biblioteca.

-Algo debía ser para entretenerme a mi, que lástima que no podrás tener a tus bailarinas- dije sarcástica.

-¿Estás molesta?

-¿Yo?, ¡Para nada, es más creo que ya sé que darte para tu cumpleaños! ¿las quieres en una fiesta para compartirlas o las prefieres a domicilio, si tienes suerte harán tus fantasías realidad- sarcasmo, molestia y más sarcasmo.

-Bella, sólo fue un comentario ridículo, además…- se acercó a mi y susurro en mi oído- mi única fantasía eres tú- Ah pero esta vez no caería, o no tan rápido por lo menos.

-Sigamos con el tour ¿quieres?

-Sólo si el tour me lleva hasta tu habitación y me enseñes tu cama- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan explícito? Iba a caer en sus encantos, y cuando lo iba a besar sonó el timbre.

-¡Llegó la pizza!- dije emocionada.

-Yo voy, tu ve por los refrescos a la cocina.

Así lo hice y cuando volví ví a Edward ya instalado en el sofá frente al plasma.

-¿Qué peli veremos?- pregunté.

-Rec.

Después de terminar la pizza, gritar unas cuantas veces, cerrar los ojos unas veces más y abrazar a Edward gracias a la falta de cojines, terminó la película.

Realmente necesitaba distraerme así que tomé mi celular, el que había sido requisado por Edward, lo prendí y esperé para poder jugar, me estaba desesperando y no encontraba ni un maldito juego.

-¿Para qué quieres jugar?

-Para distraerme, ver esa película fue una mala idea.

-Pero yo puedo distraerte más rápido- dijo Edward mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Eres bueno- dije suspirando, a lo que Edward le respondió con su mejor sonrisa torcida.

-Puedo ser mejor todavía-me recostó en el sillón y se puso sobre mi.

-No lo dudo- y lo besé.

Fue un beso entre dulce y pasional pero muy intenso y cómo todo lo bueno tiene un final mi celular no encontró mejor momento para arruinar que éste.

Tomé mi celular a regañadientes y sin fijarme en quién era dejé entrar la llamada pero antes de responder me hablaron.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Isabella Marie Swan Masen.

-¡Alice!

*

*

*

*

**Alice POV**

Había despertado demasiado temprano, pero necesitaba saber cómo le había ido a Bella. Obvio antes debía saber cómo se lucía el modelito que hice para ella.

Así que prendí el televisor y puse el canal E! que informa las 24hrs las novedades de los famosos, cómo yo que lo seré algún día… y cómo Denia es mucho más que famosa, Bella no pasaría desapercibida.

Afortunadamente para mi estaban hablando del MEGA-EVENTO realizado para darle la bienvenida Bella.

La ví en las imágenes y a pesar de que se veía algo nerviosa estaba hermosa y radiante. Bueno gran parte era gracias a mi vestido pero lo que aprendió de mí lo utilizó muy bien a su favor. Le doy un 9, los 10 sólo los obtengo yo o alguien cómo Madonna.

Seguí viendo a los invitados y su vestimenta, había personas cómo esa modelucha Tanya Denaly que estaba usando un vestido ¡pasado de moda! Eso se vendía ayer y todos saben que debes usar un vestido de hoy para el evento del año. Nunca creí que diría esto algún día pero la única al nivel del evento a demás de Denia era Bella… pensar que antes no quería saber nada de la moda y ahora era la mejor vestida.

La prensa le preguntó a algunos de los invitados la impresión que habían obtenido de Bella.

Entre tantas descripciones se llegó a la conclusión de que era educada, dulce, fuerte, bla bla bla, cosas que ya sé.

Algunos dijeron que LA se comería a Bella Swan pero eso realmente se vería con el tiempo.

Aunque la opinión más importante era la del magnate multimillonario Marco Vulturi que dijo: "_LA sólo serán la entrada de la cena de Bella, ella tiene carácter._" Iban a hacerle otra pregunta cuando apareció Mike Newton a quién también le preguntaron por Bella… él sólo bufó, así que le pidieron a Marco que dijera que había pasado. Marco sólo respondió "_Te dije que Bella Swan tiene carácter y no se dejará pisotear por nadie. Sólo le dijo a Mike unas cuantas verdades"_ y se fue.

Wow me pregunto si Newton recuerda que fue nuestro compañero y que estuvo loco por Bella. Mejor no pienso en eso, sigamos conociendo los detalles del evento.

Lo mejor de todo el programa fue cuando hablaron de lo que vestía Bells, es decir, de mi vestido, me lo elogiaron bastante, dijeron que tenía futuro cómo diseñadora y que apenas pudieran le preguntarían a Bella por mis diseños ya que no la encontraron, al parecer encontró una forma de salir eludiendo a la prensa.

-Tal vez conoció a Edward Cullen-dijo Mónica, la conductora, como broma ya que a él siempre lo veían llegar pero jamás lo vieron salir.

¿Y si se encontró con él? Después de todo eso queríamos Esme, Nessie y yo. Pero ¿será?... no, Bella no lo haría, no lo conoce.

Bueno, nada mejor para salir de dudas que yendo directo a la fuente.

-¿Bella se enojará si la llamo a las…-miré la hora en mi celular- 8:00hrs? es temprano pero Bella siempre ha sido madrugadora. ¿Y si se acostó tarde?... Nooop.

-No se molestará.

Marqué y esperé, esperé, esperé y esperé a que contestara. Vale tal vez no esperé tanto pero soy yo Alice, debería contestar al primer tono. Tal vez si estaba durmiendo y agotada…

-¿Qué se supone que quieres a esta hora?- Wow sonaba enojada pero tiene cosas que aclarar.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer Bella?- sí eso la pondría nerviosa y soltaría la sopa.

-¿De qué hablas?- bueno ¿no recuerdas?, te refrescaré un poco la memoria.

-¿Cómo es que todos los medios te vieron entrar al evento pero nadie te vio salir? ¿Dónde fuiste y que hiciste Bella?

-¿Sabes?, no se dónde fui, ni dónde estoy.- ¿Cómo no iba a saber dónde fue? No soy idiota, pero le seguiría el juego.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? a lo mejor te podría ayudar ya sabes que conozco prácticamente todo el mundo... aunque sea en fotos.

-Todo lo que puedo ver es... agua, sólo agua y... más agua.- Ok esto estaba raro. Si alguien no sabe dónde fue ni dónde está y todo lo que ve es agua, claramente no estaba en una piscina estábamos hablando por teléfono, tal ves en un acuario o en el mar, pero ¿para qué estaría en el mar o en un lugar con agua? Bella no sabe nadar… o dios, ¡la secuestraron! ¡la quieren matar! ¡ya se enteraron de todo!

-¡Bella! ¡Te secuestraron!- grité, era eso o yo tenía mucha imaginación.

-¡Qué haces, entrégame mi celular!- escuché que Bella gritaba, eso quiere decir que la sorprendieron hablando y que si esta secuestrada. René se va a poner muy mal, tantos sacrificios para protegerla y no sirvieron de nada… de pronto habló un hombre.

-Llámala en la tarde, tal vez a esas alturas la haya dejado libre... o te informaré el monto para el rescate... no le digas a nadie lo que sabes y no llames a la policía.- eso quiere decir que no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó hace años, eso es un alivio por lo menos no la tienen para matarla o para quedarse con ella.

-¿Rescate? ¿Es verdad?- pero nadie contestó- ¿Aló? ¡Aló! ¡Bella!- no, no, no. Esto está mal tiene que haber otra explicación, una más… debe ser una broma. Sí una mala broma. Pero Bella no quería que le quitaran el teléfono. Mejor la llamo de nuevo.

Marqué su número y esperé a que contestara, entonces:

"_El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra apagado o está fuera del área de cobertura_"

O bajo el agua- pensé.

Dios, no sé que hacer, nunca antes habían secuestrado a una de mis amigas. Debería llamar a la policía, ¡No! Mejor no o le podrían hacer algo a Bella y no me lo perdonaría nunca. No puedo hacer cosas que la pongan en peligro.

Y ese tipo… su voz se me hizo muy familiar. ¿Será que…? ¡No! Que yo sepa no es un psicópata. Y Bella no se va con nadie que no conozca, así que es imposible que no llegue a su casa por gusto.

Aunque la gente cambia y ambas cosas pueden suceder.

-¡No sé que pensar!- grité sollozando.

-¿Alice? Amor ¿Estás bien?- Jasper, mi perfecto caballero.

-¡Jaz!- me lancé sobre él llorando desconsolada. Él me abrazó muy fuerte pero no lograba calmarme.

-¿Amor qué pasó?

-Bella… no se… creo… que… ¡buaaaaa!

-¡Emmet, trae de esos calmantes que compró Bella para calmar a Alice!

Em llegó corriendo con un frasco de pastillas.

-¿Cuántas le daba Bella?- preguntó Jaz.

-Creo que la mitad de una- dijo Rose.

-Entonces que se tome dos, está muy alterada- argumentó Em.

No sé cómo hicieron para que me las tomara porque no me di cuenta.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Em.

-¡No lo sé, sólo gritaba algo de Bella y se veía culpable.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo a Bells?- preguntó Rose muy preocupada… si sólo supiera lo cerca que estaba de la realidad.

-No lo creo, tal vez Bella rompió el vestido que le preparó Al y por eso está tan desconsolada, ya saben que a Bells lo torpe no se le ha quitado por completo.

Iba a gritarle a Emmet cómo era posible que pensara en ese tipo de estupideces ¿cómo me iba a importar más un trozo de tela que mi amiga? Pero no pude decir nada, caí inmediatamente dormida…

*

*

*

-¿Deberíamos despertarla?- dijo Rose.

-No lo sé, no lo creo conveniente- respondió Jaz.

-Lleva muchas horas durmiendo- atacó Rose.

-Es por los calmantes- contraatacó Jaz.

-Intentémoslo, sólo para que coma algo- razonó Rose.

-He estado llamando a Bells y no contesta, su celular está apagado- dijo Em.

Cuando escuché el nombre de mi amiga recordé todo lo que había pasado esta mañana.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

-¿Se habrá peleado con Alice?- preguntó Rose.

-No- respondí mientras abría los ojos.

-¡Alice! Amor ¿cómo estás?

-Un poco mareada y con hambre.

-Voy por algo para que comas.- dijo Rose mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina, supongo.

-Enana nos diste un gran susto.

-Tranquilo Em, todo está bien- supongo.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? O murió alguien… ¿Quién murió?

-Nadie ha muerto Emmet- le dijo Rose mientras le pegaba en la cabeza. Traducción: deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que te vaya peor.

-Tómate toda la sopa Al- comencé a comer y estaba exquisita.

-Está muy rica, ¿dónde la compraron?

-Déjenme decirlo, por favor, por favor.- pidió Emmet.

-Ok, sólo dilo- dijo Rose enojada… y a esta que le pasa.

-Duende pregunta de nuevo.

-Esta bien Em. ¿Dónde compraron la sopa?

-Oh, en ninguna parte queridísima Alice.

-Entonces pequeño Em ¿dónde la consiguieron?

-gracias a mi Rose.

-¿Y a quién sedujo para que le cocinaran?

-¡Hey! Estoy aquí.

-Entonces explíquenme.- pedí, más bien exigí.

-Rose cocinó- explicó Jaz.

-Y no hubo sangre de por medio- dijo Em orgulloso.

-Yo no he muerto intoxicada pero… ¿Qué hay con el fuego? ¿No se quemó la cocina?

-ja ja ja, muy graciosa- dijo Rose.

-no te enojes pero sabes que eres igual de buena cocinando que yo. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-No lo sabe.- dijo Jaz.

-¿Cómo? Explícate.

-Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo hice la sopa ni el pollo con verduras.

-Mi primita estaría orgullosa, después de todo nadie ha usado la cocina desde que se fue hasta ahora.- yo suspiré.

-¿Estás mejor Al?- preguntó Rose.

-Si, ¿podemos ver una película para distraerme?- no quería preocuparlos con lo de Bella, no por ahora.

-Por supuesto- dijo Em- ¡Yo escojo!

Rose se encargó de las palomitas, Jaz de las bebidas y Em de la película cómo había pedido.

Estuvimos viendo una de acción y suspenso al parecer, no me había fijado en el nombre.

Todo iba muy bien y yo me estaba distrayendo, hasta que la protagonista se fue de fiesta y de pronto sin que nadie lo notara ella desapareció… la habían secuestrado, y no lo pude soportar.

-¡Apaga eso! ¡Apágalo!- comencé a gritar. Rose corrió y paró la película.

-¿Quieres que mejor vayamos de compras?- preguntó Rose muy preocupada.

-No, nada de compras.

-Wow, ¿qué pasó, juntarte mucho con Bella te quitó el entusiasmo por las compras?- dijo Emmet molestándome.

-¡Cállate Emmet!- grité.

-Esto es por Bella- afirmó Jasper- Alice, dinos de que hablaron en la mañana.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

-Más de las 4 de la tarde- dijo Em.

-Ya queda menos- dije.

-¿Menos para qué?- preguntó Jaz.

-Para saber de Bella.

-Dinos que sucedió Al, no puedes con esto sola, y si tiene que ver con Bells queremos saberlo.

-Está bien- suspiré.

Les conté todo lo que había hablado con Bella, que yo creía que estaba secuestrada y del tipo que le quitó el teléfono y luego cortó. Obviamente omití mis primeras sospechas ya que ellos no saben lo que pasó hace años.

-Es extraño, en un principio creí que hasta le hacía gracia que yo pensara en un secuestro y la voz del tipo se me hizo conocida pero ella habría llamado para que no me preocupara ¿no?

-Si que es extraño- dijo Rose.

-¿Y apagó su celular?- preguntó Jaz.

-Sí- respondió Em- ¡debe estar pasándolo genial!

-¡Emmet!- gritamos nosotros.

-¿Qué? Sólo razonen un poco. A Bella recién la conocieron ayer, ¿quién querría secuestrarla? Además nadie sabe que es hija de Charlie y René, nunca fue a esas fiestas de alta alcurnia.

-En eso Emmet tiene razón- concordó Jaz.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Rose.

-Yo creo que Bella por fin vivió su primera aventura- dijo Emmet.

-A que te refieres…- dije.

-A sexo salvaje toda la noche como mi Rose y yo pero con un desconocido.

-Osito, no sigas hablando así que juro que te secuestro.

-¡Ven! De eso hablo.

-¿Tú crees que sea de ese tipo de secuestros?- pregunto mi Jaz.

-Ya habrían llamado a René y a Charlie y no habrían esperado a que pasara la noche de acción y todo el día de recuperación.

-¡Emmet!- volvimos a gritar.

-Ok, sólo no se preocupen, yo sé que mi primita está mejor que nunca, nuestro lazo de sangre me lo dice… y Alice ¿Por qué no ves televisión? Tal vez sepan algo.

-¡Hey! Aquí la sabe del futuro soy yo. Pero quizá tengas razón.

Prendimos la TV y nuevamente puse mi canal favorito E! y nuevamente mostraron la nota de la mañana. Todos me felicitaron por los halagos a mi diseño hasta que llegó la parte que yo quería escuchar.

_-Y bueno Eric, ¿Será que se pudo averiguar dónde está Bella Swan?-_preguntó Mónica, la conductora.

_-Si Mónica, ya tenemos una idea de cómo fue que salió sin ser vista del evento de anoche y todo gracias a un video aficionado que fue grabado esta mañana._

-¡Chicos ya saben dónde está Bella, lo dirán en la TV!- comencé a gritar.

-Por favor que aparezca con ropa- pidió Emmet.

-Emmet, cállate y prestemos atención- dijo mi Jaz y volvimos nuestro interés a la TV.

_-¿Y dónde fue que la hallaron? Y lo mejor ¿Con quién?_

_-Bueno Mónica, al parecer no estabas tan equivocada con tus sospechas esta mañana-_ ¿Qué quiso decir?

_-¿A qué te refieres Eric?_

_-Será mejor ver el video, una imagen vale más que mil palabras._

Transmitieron el video y yo no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

Aparecía mi primo Edward capitaneando su yate, de pronto apareció una chica y comenzaron a hablar y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

No entendía ¿El video era de Bella o de Edward? Y recordé el comentario de la mañana, "_Tal ves conoció a Edward Cullen_", entonces vi su ropa y en TV estaba mi vestido único en el mundo y que tenía puesto mi amiga. Edward le dio un beso, luego hablaron un poco o discutieron, no lo sé, para después besarse, besarse, besarse y seguir besándose. ¡Es que no se cansaban! Por lo que dijeron en la TV el beso dura al menos 1 ½ hora, y que luego de eso se fueron a la casa de Bella.

Yo no lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- le dije a Emmet.

-Era obvio, allá Bella no tiene a quien darle explicaciones, nadie la espera en casa, sus amigas no la iban a interrogar hasta el día siguiente, está en edad para comenzar a vivir su vida y ese es el pianista que le gusta ¿no? ¡Ya era hora! Y ese beso era para subirle la temperatura a cualquiera, apuesto a que fueron a su casa a terminar lo que comenzaron anoche.

-¡Emmet!- volvimos a gritar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Rose.

-¡No sé lo que harán ustedes pero yo necesito una buena explicación y una disculpa!- marqué al celular de Bella y escuché el tono. Genial está encendido. Contestó y no esperé a que dijera nada.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Isabella Marie Swan Masen.

-¡Alice!- se sorprendió.

-¿Esperabas otra llamada? ¿De Edward Cullen tal vez?- puse el altavoz.

-A, Oh… no… eh no, el no me llamará hoy- estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Así que lo tienes junto a ti!- dijo Em.

-¿Emmet? ¿Estoy en alta voz?

-Responde, limítate a eso.- dije.

-He bueno, no exactamente.- podría jurar que estaba roja.

-Dile que se quite de encima y siéntate cómo una persona normal- dijo Em.

-¿Cómo…? Ah, está bien- así que sí estaba con él.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche Bells? ¿Agitada?- preguntó Rose, todos reímos, estábamos disfrutando esto, siempre era ella la que nos regañaba y ahora además conocíamos sus trapitos sucios.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso? Están inventando para que yo les cuente algo pero no lo haré.

-No te preocupes, podemos Googlearte- dijo Jaz.

-Nadie sabe nada de mí, no me encontrarán en internet.

-¿Tan ocupada te tiene tu pianista que no has visto televisión?-preguntó Emmet- A veces es bueno informarse.

_-Edward ¿podrías prender la televisión? No sé de que va pero están diciendo que es bueno informarse._

-¿No me dirán de que va?-preguntó.

-No, sufre un poco te lo mereces, porque mientras tú estabas viviendo yo estaba sufriendo por tu supuesto secuestro y ni si quiera quise ir de compras- chillé.

-Alice, por favor perdona ¿si?

-Debiste decirme- la cuestioné.

-Edward me quitó mi celular y lo recuperé hace cinco minutos.

-¡Ven! Dije que era un secuestro placentero- dijo Em.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Bella.

-Bells, no finjas demencia ya sabemos que pasaste toda la noche con Cullen. Ya eres toda una mujer- dijo Emmet secándose una lágrima imaginaria.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- estaba segura de que Bella estaba en pánico.

-Nosotros si nos informamos- dijo Jaz.

*

*

*

**Bella POV.**

Esto se ponía cada vez más raro. Entiendo que Alice esté molesta por el pequeño susto, y sería más que comprensible que todos me regañaran pero no lo hicieron y lo peor es que parecía que sabían cómo, dónde y con quién estuve y estoy.

Me sentía vigilada, invadida por seres extraños que quieren saber lo que hago cada microsegundo al día ¡y lo estaban logrando!

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa con ese canal?- gritó Al por el teléfono.

-¡Aquí hay muchos canales, aún falta un poco para los de moda y farándula- si definitivamente Al sólo ve ese tipo de canales y Edward conoce muy bien a su prima.

¡Qué! ¿Pensaron que no lo sabía? Conozco muchas cosas sobre mi Edward y lo mejor de que Alice ignore esto es que puedo omitir cosas y ella no podrá presionar con la excusa del lazo familiar.

-Edward sólo pon el 658- dije aburrida de esperar tanto.

-Aquí están mostrando una nota del evento de ayer- dijo Ed.

-Ya escuchaste Alice, ahora ¿qué se supone que hay en esa nota?

-Nada, lo importante es lo que viene después- dijo Al.

-¡Y dura 1 ½ hora! ¡Sí que tienen energía!- gritó Emmet.

-¡Pero de que hablan!- grité.

-Amor…- dijo Edward, yo lo miré y estaba pálido- esto no te va a gustar.

-Bueno Bells adiós, te llamaré no lo dudes y ¡felicidades! Ya eres famosa.- dijo Al y cortó.

Entonces fui a dónde estaba Edward para ver que demonios pasaba en la televisión y… ¿Cómo diablos pasó?

Luego me fui a negro de la impresión.

* * *

**Quiero hacerles un aviso, subi un One-shot para que pasen y vean que tal.**

**El link es http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5869974 /1/ **

**ya saben, sin los espacios.**

**Se llama "La apuesta" **

**_Summary_: Si te hacen una apuesta que sabes que vas a perder... **

**¿la aceptarías sólo por darte el lujo de pagarla? las ganas ya las tenía, y esta era una exelente excusa.**

**Espero saber sus opiniones.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, al parecer Alice sabe más de lo que dice o más de lo que quisiera saber, pero será de gran ayuda en un futuro no lejano.**

**sorry por la tardanza pero a mi mente le costó encontrar la froma de confiarle sus ideas a mis manos xD.**

**Besines y espero que lo pasen bien.**

**Nicky.**

**PD: ¿Review?**


End file.
